


We Live In Our Own Ways

by LovelyDelight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Depression, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Painter Alec Lightwood, Panic Attacks, Protective Magnus Bane, Smutt, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDelight/pseuds/LovelyDelight
Summary: When Alec's little sister Isabelle get's her dream job working for Magnus Bane, Alec's world gets turned upside down once again. The first time was when he was 15 and in a car crash. He now lives his life getting by in a wheel chair.Magnus and Alec both have their stories, and they help each other on this journey.(Terrible Summery I know haha)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here ayeee.  
> In this story Alec is 21 and Magnus is 23.
> 
> I really hope you guys like the story and if there are any mistakes in my writing I apologize!

At a young age, people think that nothing bad could ever happen. That you will live your life and be happy and nothing could ever go seriously wrong.  
But when it does it changes your whole world, or in Alexander Lightwood's case his life. When he was fifteen he got into a major car crash causing him to end up in a hospital for weeks and only to be told that he would never be able to walk again. It was devastating and the only support he had were his siblings. His parents were out of town and when they got the call, it didn't matter to them because work was more important then their own son. Ever since the accident, him and his siblings started to drift more apart from their parents then before. However it only made his siblings and his bond stronger. They stood up for each other, they protected each other, and they tried their best not to let their parents get to them but sometimes not letting their parents get to them wasn't the case.

When Alec turned 17 he came out to his parents and his siblings. Jace, Isabelle, and Max all hugged him and told him that they were so proud and they would support him no matter what. But his parents? They told him it wasn't normal and it was disgusting and a disgrace. When they told him to stop joking around and be serious, he told them that it was serious and they kicked him out. He moved in with his 20 year old cousin Aline who was living with her girlfriend at the time and they were more than happy to let Alec live with them. His siblings visited as much as they could and Alec couldn't have been more grateful.

Alec had joined art class that year and it was when he realized how much he loved to draw and paint. He would forget all about his troubles when he picked up a paint brush, much like he did when he went to the archery range on the weekends. He never knew how much he loved to paint and how good he was at it when the teacher wanted to hang up his art work in the art show during fall break. It made Alec happy and proud. His siblings came to the art show and they told him how amazing he was and how jealous they were of his skills and that they were so proud of him once again.

18 years old and he graduated High school. It was one of the best days of his life because it meant that he finally did something right and that he was proud of himself. However when he got onto stage to receive his diploma, a tiny bit of hope made him look out into the stands to see if his parents were there. Of course they weren't.  
Isabelle and Jace yelled at their parents that night and their parents had yelled back. Poor 10 year old Max was sitting in his room listening to the whole thing. Max was a smart kid and a brave one too. He always agreed with his siblings and he hated that his parents kicked out his oldest brother. He loved Alec with all his heart and seeing Alec leave when he was 17 made him break down and cry and he rarely ever cried. Isabelle and Jace came into his room that night their brother got kicked out and held Max telling him it was okay and that they would see him again and they kept their promise.

When Alec was 19 he got a job working at a tattoo parlor. It was hard finding a job for Alec because hardly anyone in his town wanted to hire someone who was stuck in a wheelchair and couldn't walk. However when he got the job at the tattoo parlor he was excited. He was mainly the receptionist and one day on his break he began to doodle on a piece of paper. The owner of the parlor had seen the drawing and told him how amazing he was and that if he ever considered doing tattoos. Alec of course had watched all the other artists and had thought about doing tattoos and when the owner said he could have a job as a tattoo artist instead of their Janitor, Alec gladly accepted. From then on he saved up money and when he got enough at the age of 20, he moved out of Aline's and got his own apartment.

Now Alec is 21 and he owns his own tattoo shop. He never thought that he would be able to do it but here he was, hiring his own staff, making his own money. It was great.  
However he wasn't as happy as people would think and only his siblings knew the truth. Insecurities always got the best of him and if it wasn't that, then it was his parents and other people who judged him on a daily basis. He hated being in a wheelchair and he hated that he could no longer know what it feels like to walk or run or jump or even dance.   
He went to therapy every other Monday and they gave him medication for his depression. Sure it helped some but not all of it. He even had panic attacks time to time.

It was now Tuesday and Alec had just gotten off of work at 6 at night. He had just gotten into his apartment when is phone went off. When he checked to see who was calling he smiled and decided to answer the phone as he wheeled his way towards his kitchen.  
"Hey Izzy." Alec said as he placed the phone between his ear and shoulder, opening up the fridge and getting things out to make a sandwich.  
"Alec you will never believe what had just happened!" Isabelle squealed over the phone.  
Alec rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. "What happened?"  
"You know how much I love Magnus Bane and that it is my dream job to work for him?"  
"Uh who?" Alec asked as he got finished making his sandwhich.

Isabelle groaned. "Come on Alec. Magnus Bane? The guy who owns his own fashion store right here in New York. Not only that but he owns his own fashion magazine too! Down World Fashion...come on Alec I talk about it all the time!" Isabelle explained.  
"Oh! RIght right. Okay so what about him?" Alec asked.  
"I got a job interview with him tomorrow morning! Alec this is huge!"   
Alec couldn't help but to smile. "Oh Isabelle. I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank you so much Alec. You're the first one I told."   
"Well I really hope you get the job Izzy. I'm so proud of you."  
He heard Isabelle sniff and he instantly got worried. "Are you alright? Are you crying?"  
He then heard his sister laugh and he took a sigh of relief. "Sorry sorry, they are happy tears. Anyways I'm going to call Jace and then Max. I'll call you later tomorrow to tell you how it went okay?"  
"Okay Izzy. Good luck and I love you."  
"Love you too Big brother."

After the call ended Alec took his plate and placed it on his lap as he wheeled his way into his living room. He then watched t.v. for a few hours before cleaning up and going to bed. He was exhausted and he was glad that he had a day off tomorrow. That was another thing about owning his own place. He could make the schedules and take a day off when ever he wanted too. Right when he pushed himself off of the chair and into bed he instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this!

It was 11 in the morning when Magnus had arrived at Taki's for the interview he had with an Isabelle Lightwood. Ever since he fired Camille, he needed another person who knew about fashion and magazines to help run things. Owning a clothing store, designing your own clothes, and working on a magazine was very hard work for only one person to do.   
When he finally got to Taki's, he parked his convertible and walked inside. He ordered a coffee and looked around for Isabelle. He had no idea what she looked like but when he saw a young girl about the age of 19, with long black hair and shoes to die for, he had a feeling it was her. When he was handed his coffee he was about to pay for it when the barista told him it was on the house. That usually always happened. Magnus was well known and was kind of like a celebrity. He said a polite thank you and made his way over to the girl who he had a hunch was Isabelle. Finally he got to the table and pulled out the chair that was across from the girl.

"Isabelle Lightwood?" Magnus asked as he took a sip of his coffee and sat it down.  
The girl looked up from her phone and smiled. "Yes. Nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your work." Isabelle said as she held out her hand.  
Magnus smiled and shook it. "Why thank you darling. I love your outfit."  
"Thank you so much." Isabelle replied.  
"I looked at your Instagram and let me say I am very impressed. Did you design some of those clothes?" Magnus asked.   
Isabelle smiled and nodded. "Most of them yes. I have a little studio in my apartment that I use to make clothes."

From there Magnus asked Isabelle questions about why she wanted to work with him, what she knew about fashion, if she worked well with others, what her schedule would be like and so on. Once they were done, Magnus knew that she was a perfect fit for the job.  
"So Isabelle, I am happy to tell you that you got the job." Magnus said and Isabelle squealed.  
"Are you serious?" Isabelle asked as she was jumping up and down in her seat.  
"Deadly." Magnus said with a wink and a smile. "Do you have anything planned right now?"  
"Well I have to drop something off at my brothers, but other than that nothing." Isabelle replied.  
Magnus grinned and clapped his hands. "Excellent. I was wondering if you wanted to take a tour of the store."  
"I've been in your store many times Mr.Bane." Isabelle replied.  
"Please, call me Magnus, and you haven't seen the studio that is connected to the store darling."

Isabelle's eyes widened. She always dreamed about visiting Magnus's studio and seeing where all the magic happened.  
"I would love too!" Isabelle said standing up.  
"Alright. We could go together if you want." Magnus replied.  
"Sounds good. I walked here anyways. But would it be okay if we stopped by my brothers first?" Isabelle asked.  
Magnus nodded. "Of course."

When they walked outside and they walked to Magnus's car, Isabelle's jaw dropped. His car was super nice and super expensive.  
"This is your car?" She asked.  
Magnus laughed and nodded. "Nice right?"  
"Uh yes! My brother Jace is going to be so jealous when I tell him about riding in a car like this."  
Magnus laughed again and held the door open for her. She got in and Magnus walked over to the driver side and got in. He then backed out of the parking lot and started to drive as Isabelle gave him directions.  
"So is Jace the brother we're going to?" Magnus asked.  
"Oh no. We're going to see Alec." 

During the ride Magnus asked Isabelle how many siblings she had and when he asked about her parents she went silent.   
"Don't get along with them?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle scoffed. "Nope. Not after they kicked Alec out of the house."  
"That must of been hard. Why did they kick him out? You don't have to answer that if you don't wan too."   
"No it's fine. When Alec was 17 he came out as gay to our family and they kicked him out. Ever since he was 15 he's had a hard life."  
"Well he has you and your siblings so that's good."  
"Yeah. We love him to death and he loves us." Isabelle said fondly.

After hearing about Alec, Magnus couldn't wait to meet the man. He seemed sweet and caring and if he looked anything like Isabelle then lord help him.  
When they got to the apartment complex, they got out of the door and walked to apartment 102.   
Isabelle then reached into her bag and took out a set of keys and started to unlock Alec's door.  
"You have a key to your brothers apartment?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Alec gave it to me, mainly for emergencies but I use it whenever. He get's pretty mad about it because he likes his privacy but he gets over it." Isabelle replied and opened the door. Once she opened it she walked in with Magnus behind her.

"Alec I'm here!" Isabelle called out.  
"In the kitchen!" Alec called back.  
When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Alec sitting at his kitchen table with a canvas in front of him and different colors of paints next to it.   
Alec was too busy concentrating on painting that he didn't hear them come into the kitchen until Isabelle cleared her throat.  
When Alec looked up, Magnus gasped. The boy or should he say man was absolutely gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this!
> 
> Thank you for the amazing comments you guys (:  
> I'm glad you're liking the story so far. It means a lot (:  
> (I use smiley faces a lot I just noticed lol)

When Alec looked up he saw that Isabelle had not come alone. He looked over at the stranger and his eyes widened. The guy Isabelle was with, was breath taking beautiful.   
Isabelle noticed that the two of them were staring and smiled to herself. She then cleared her throat causing the both to look at her.  
"Anyways...mother wanted me to give this to you." Isabelle said and handed the envelope over the table.   
Alec sighed and wiped his hands off and took the letter. He then sat it on the table not bothering to open it.  
"Thanks." Alec said with bitterness. Isabelle knew it wasn't towards her but towards their mom.

"So Alec, this is Magnus. Magnus this is my big brother Alec." Isabelle said looking between the two.  
Magnus grinned and walked over to the table holding out his hand. Alec looked at the hand for a few seconds before taking it in his own and shaking it.  
"Uh...nice to meet you." Alec said shyly causing Magnus to grin even more.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Magnus purred.  
"Wait...so did you get the job?" Alec asked looking at his sister.  
Isabelle nodded with a huge smile. "Yes! I'm so excited to start too. Magnus is going to give me a tour of the studio today."  
Alec smiled. "That's great. I knew you would get it."  
"Your sister fits the job perfectly." Magnus added causing Alec to smile at his sister proudly.

Isabelle walked over to the fridge and right beside it got out two cups from the cabinet. It was low enough for Alec to reach but not to low that it was by your feet.  
She then poured water into both of them and walked back handing one to Magnus.   
"Thank you." Magnus said with a smile.  
"You're welcome. Alec wasn't going to offer so I did." Isabelle said and not missing how Alec rolled his eyes.  
Alec sighed and then looked over at Magnus. "Sorry, I don't really get much visitors."  
"It's quite alright darling." Magnus replied. "So is Alec short for anything?"  
Alec blushed and nodded. "Uh yeah. Alexander but no one calls me that."

Magnus took a sip of his water and then took a look at what Alec was painting. It wasn't complete but that didn't make it any less amazing.  
Magnus could tell it was a field with horses running on it. It was beautiful.   
"Wow. That's really good Alexander. I wish I knew how to paint like that."   
Alec looked at Magnus once more and the blush grew. "Uh thanks...it's not finished yet."  
"Finished or not, it's truly amazing. Are you just painting it for youself?"  
"No. It's actually for a friend." Alec replied

Before Magnus could speak Isabelle walked over at sat down her now empty cup on the table.   
"That reminds me...how did your date go Alec?" Isabelle asked.  
"It didn't." Was the response Isabelle got. Alec sighed and went back to finishing his painting.  
"Again? What happened this time?" Isabelle asked.  
Magnus frowned. How many times has Alec gone on dates and they have not worked out?  
Alec closed his eyes, took a breath in and out, and then opened them looking up at his sister.  
"One look at me and he was out the door. Isabelle I love you but please no more blind dates. I can't take the rejection anymore." Alec said with sadness in his eyes.

Isabelle gasped and shook her head. "Oh I'm so sorry Alec."  
"What do you mean one look at you? Alexander you're gorgeous." Magnus said and he was not ashamed. He said things like that all the time and it was the truth.  
Alec sighed and wheeled himself away from the table, around it, and in front of Magnus and his sister.   
"Because of this." Alec said gesturing to his chair.  
Magnus heart broke a little. How could anyone just judge the poor guy for being in a wheel chair.  
"Well I don't see anything wrong." Magnus replied.  
Alec's eyes widened and then he ducked his head. 

Isabelle sighed and walked over to her brother. She crouched down and whispered something in his ear. She then kissed his cheek.  
"I think we should let Alec get back to work. I'll see you soon okay Alec? Maybe I'll bring Max."  
Alec nodded. "Okay Izzy. Good luck with your new job."  
"Thank you big brother. I love you and just remember I'm a phone call away." Isabelle replied. She then opened his front door and walked out.  
"Well it was really good to meet you Alexander. I honestly hope I get to see you again handsome." Magnus said with a wink and walked out after Isabelle.

Alec watched as Magnus walked outside until the door closed behind him. He had no idea what just happened and why Magnus was acting so nice and even flirting with him.  
It was weird and it didn't make any sense. Alec sighed and wheeled himself back to the table and started to get back to work.  
\---  
When Isabelle and Magnus got back into the car and Magnus started to drive, Isabelle turned and looked at Magnus.  
"Thank you for being nice to him." Isabelle said softly.  
"Isabelle, your brother is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. It doesn't matter if he's in a wheelchair or not. A wheelchair does not define a person. He said that he cant take the rejection any more? How long have your tried to set him up with people?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle sighed and turned to look out the window. "About six times and every time Alec got turned down for simply not being able to walk. They would always make up an excuse. Sometimes they would say that he's a really nice guy but they don't think it would work out. Other time they would bluntly say that it would be too much getting into a relationship with someone like him. I just want him to be happy. Ever since Sebastian...." Isabelle said but cut off when she was about to say too much.

Magus noticed and grabbed her hand. "You don't need to tell me. I understand. However I really do want to see that gorgeous brother of yours again sometime."   
Isabelle giggled. "Really? You're not messing with me or him are you? Because if you are so help me Magnus..."  
"Oh god no. Trust me this is no joke." Magnus replied.  
"How about we meet up tomorrow since it's Friday tomorrow. I can invite Jace and his girlfriend, my boyfriend, so Alec would feel more comfortable." Isabelle replied.  
Magnus grinned. "Excellent idea. I have just the place too. But we can go over that after I give you the tour." Magnus said as he pulled up into his stores parking lot.  
"I can't wait to see the studio!" Isabelle replied.

Magnus then showed Isabelle the studio, how clothes were made, where photo shoots were held for the magazine, where the magazine was actually made.  
It was incredible and Isabelle was having the time of her life. She couldn't belive that she would be working here, and with Magnus! Her parents always told her that she wouldn't get far in life. But she proved them wrong and now she was living her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a lot more Malec (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this!

When Alec had finally finished the painting, he washed his hands and went into the living room. He wheeled himself next to his couch, lifted himself out of his chair and onto the couch. He was about to turn on the television when his phone began to ring. He checked the caller I.D. and saw it was his sister calling.  
"Weird." Alec mumbled to himself before answering.  
"Hey Iz. What's up?"   
"Oh, I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"  
"Uh no? Why?"   
"Because I'm picking you up and we're going to have some fun tonight big brother. I was actually planning on doing this tomorrow but since everyone is off anyways I decided to do it tonight. Jace, Clary, Simon, and Magnus are going to come. I won't take no for an answer. Get dressed and I will be there in thirty minutes." 

Before Alec could protest the call ended. Alec groaned. He knew he had no choice now, so he lifted himself off the couch and back into his chair and wheeled himself into his room.   
He picked out a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. He then put on a pair of regular vans which were his only pair of shoes besides his combat boots. He felt like shoes had no use to him especially since he couldn't properly use them. Alec then went into his bathroom and tried to brush his hair, but unfortunately nothing looked different.   
Half an hour later he heard a knock on his door. Alec was glad that Isabelle hadn't used her key. However when he opened it, the person standing at his door was not Isabelle.

"Uh hey Magnus." Alec said looking up at the older man.  
Magnus smiled and wiggled his fingers. "Hello gorgeous. Are you ready?"   
Alec blushed and then looked around. "Uh where is Isabelle?"   
"Don't worry, she's waiting in the car." Magnus replied.  
"Oh okay. Let me get my keys and my wallet and then we can go I guess." 

Without another word Alec turned around, went into his kitchen, grabbed his keys and wallet and then wheeled himself back towards his door. When he got out the door he closed it behind him and locked the door. The two then headed towards the car and when he saw Magnus stop in front of a car that wasn't Isabelle's, he got a little nervous.  
"Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked gently as he popped the trunk.  
"Uh yeah. It's just, I'm not good with being in unknown cars." Alec replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Magnus paled and shook his head. "Shit. I'm so sorry Alexander. Look you don't...." Magnus started to say but was interrupted when Alec held up his hand. 

Alec smiled at Magnus and then sighed. "It's totally alright Magnus. I'll be fine I promise."  
Isabelle who was sitting in the back seat turned to look at Alec. "Magnus is a great driver Alec. I also gave you the front seat, I know how you are with sitting in the back."   
"Thanks Iz." Alec said and when he wheeled to the passenger side door and held out his arm to open it, he felt Magnus grab his wrist.   
Magnus then smiled and opened the door for him. Alec rose an eyebrow and looked over at Magnus.  
"I could of done that." Alec said. He hated when people because they thought he was incapable of doing things.  
"I know. I'm trying to be a gentle man Alexander."   
Alec's lips twitched up. "Oh. Sorry." Alec said.

Alec then wheeled as close as he could to the seat, pushed him self up and on to the passenger seat. He then grabbed his legs and swung them inside.  
Magnus winked at Alec and closed the door. He then folded up Alec's chair and placed it in the trunk. Once he was done he ran to the driver's side, hoped over the door and into the seat. Alec looked over at Magnus once more and laughed. Magnus looked over as he turned the key and winked once more.  
Magnus then backed out of the parking lot and started to drive to their destination. 

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.   
"Sorry big brother but I'm not telling you and I made Magnus promise me that he wouldn't tell you either." Isabelle said from the backseat.  
Alec groaned making Magnus chuckle. "You're not telling me because you know I'll hate it."   
"Stop being a baby Alec." Isabelle replied rolling her eyes.  
"I'm not." Alec replied back.  
"Okay children knock it off or I'll have to pull this car over." Magnus said jokingly.   
"Alec started it." Isabelle pouted.   
Alec turned his head to look at his sister and when he saw her bottom lip in a pout he smiled at her making Isabelle smile too.  
"Adorable." Magnus mumbled. 

The rest of the ride was silent besides the car radio and the wind and the other cars on the road. Alec was nervous at first. He only trusted his siblings driving but once he actually got into the car, he felt safe and it was weird. He was also in love with this car. He never knew that driving in a convertible could be this amazing.   
Ten minutes later they finally arrived to their destination and Alec was starting to feel more insecure about himself.   
They were at a club and not just any club. They were at Pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters.
> 
> I'll post another one later today and it will be much longer I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this!

Alec was too busy with the thoughts in his head that he didn't realize Magnus park the car, or Isabelle and Magnus get out. He didn't realize Magnus opening up the trunk and getting Alec's chair out. He did notice though when his own door opened. When he looked to the side he saw both Magnus and Isabelle looking at him.  
"I'm not going in." Alec said looking down at his lap.  
Magnus frowned and then turned to look at Isabelle. "Go meet your siblings and friends and we'll be there in a minute."  
Isabelle looked at Alec and then at Magnus. "Alright." 

After Isabelle left to go inside, Magnus shut Alec's door and walked around to only climb back in.  
"Whats wrong Alexander?" Magnus asked softly. He looked over at Alec who was still looking down at his lap.  
"I...I'm not going to be any fun in there Magnus. I can't dance, I can't drink because of my medication, my chair is going to get in the way of people, I'm just......" Alec said and then sighed, not knowing how to get the words out.

Magnus reached over and placed a finger under Alec's chin, lifting his head up and turning his head so he was now looking at Magnus.  
"Darling, you don't have to dance or drink to have fun. Besides we already made a plan that would make you feel more comfortable. Do you trust me?"   
Alec sighed. "How can I trust you if I don't even know you?"  
Magnus smiled. "You have a good point. Do you at least trust your sister?"   
Alec didn't have to think about that answer. He trusted Isabelle with his whole life. "I do, yes."  
"Then you don't have to worry so much. And if anyone says anything about your chair getting in the way, I will just kick them out." Magus responded.  
Alec looked at Magnus and rose an eyebrow. "How can you kick someone out unless it's....You own the club?"   
"I co own it with a friend. Anyways how about we get out of my car and into the club? And If you still aren't comfortable in any way then I will personally drive you home."  
Alec smiled and laughed a little. "Alright alright."

Magnus grinned as he got out of the car. He walked around once more and opened Alec's door. He then pushed the wheel chair up to the car and saw Alec lift himself up and into his chair. Before they started to move Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist causing the older man to look down.  
"You uh....you can go in first if you want, I know it's probably embarrassing to be seen with me." Alec said quietly and looked to the side.  
Magnus was shocked. How could anyone be embarrassed by Alec?

"Why would you say something like that darling?"   
"Everyone does it. No one wants to be seen with a crippled Magnus. My last boyfriend wanted to keep our relationship a secret just because I was in a wheel chair. My best friend who I've known forever stopped hanging out with me ever since the accident and she told me that since I could no longer walk that I wouldn't be any fun and it would be embarrassing to be doing all the fun things while her friend is just sitting there doing nothing."

Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't even known Alec for long but what he heard made him angry. Not at Alec but at those people who he talked about.  
"Alexander we are going in together. I could never be embarrassed by you. Especially since you are gorgeous and sexy." Magnus said with a wink.  
Alec blushed and laughed. "Alright let's go then." 

When they got into the club they saw his siblings and friends and when they got to the table Alec noticed that the table was far away from the crowd. It was also big enough for him to fit his chair at the end of the table. Magnus took a seat at the end of the booth next to Isabelle. He mainly sat there so he would be close to Alec.  
"Alec! I'm glad you came!" Jace said as he patter his brother on the shoulder.  
"it's good to see you too Jace." Alec said with a chuckle.

"So everyone, this is my boss Magnus, Magnus this is Jace, his girl friend Clary, and my boy friend Simon." Isabelle said as she pointed out everyone.  
"Isabelle, you can call me your friend you know." Magnus said and Isabelle laughed.  
"Oh okay Magnus." Isabelle said with a grin.  
"So I ordered everyone a drink, and since Alec can't drink I made it a rule where no of us are drinking anything with alcohol tonight." Jace said loudly.  
Alec's eyes widened. "What? No! If you guys want to drink then drink. I don't want to be a buzz kill."   
"I honestly don't mind. I'm not much of a drinker anyways." Clary said.  
"Yeah man. It's all good." Simon added.

Magnus and Isabelle also told him that it was okay. A few minutes later their soda's arrived.  
"So Magnus, do you just go out with all the people you hire?" Jace asked getting a glare from Isabelle in return.  
Magnus laughed and patted Isabelle's hand. "Only the ones I want to be friends with blondie."   
"And you know she had a boyfriend right?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.  
Alec nudged Jace with his elbow. "Be nice Jace."  
Magnus smiled and looked straight at Jace. "I do know that blondie and trust me, I only like her as a friend. I have my eyes set on someone else."   
Jace nodded and took a sip of his soda. Alec rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Do we know who that person is?" Clary asked with a hint of a smile.  
Before Magnus could respond Isabelle started to speak. "Oh fuck no."   
"What's wrong Izzy?" Alec asked.   
Isabelle smiled at Alec and patted his shoulder. "I just remembered I forgot my lipstick at home."   
Alec was confused. Why was Isabelle lying? He then saw her take out her phone and type something on it.  
The next thing he knew, Jace was taking out his phone and when he looked over at Jace he saw his eyes widen at the text message and he turned his head to look behind him.  
Alec followed and what he saw or more like who he saw, made him pale.

Sebastian was at the club and he was on the dance floor. Right when Alec was about to look away he saw Sebastian turn his head and make eye contact. Sebastian smirked and whispered something into a blonde girls ear who was right next to him. He then saw the girl look over in their direction and she smirked. The next thing that happened was that they started to walk over to their table.

Alec was now starting to breath heavily. He couldn't handle seeing Sebastian but here he was walking right towards them.  
Isabelle noticed that Alec had seen Sebastian and when she saw them walking their way, she grabbed Alec's hand.   
Jace looked over at Alec also. "It's okay buddy. He won't hurt you any more Alec." 

Magnus was now confused. Who were they talking about. Who hurt Alec? His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a voice Magnus knew all to well that turned his blood cold.  
"Didn't expect you to see you here Magnus. I thought you didn't work today." The woman said.  
"And I thought you were banned from here Camille." Magnus replied. He then took out his phone, typed a message to Ragnor, and hit send.  
Camille rolled her eyes and looked over at the others. "Who are your friends Magnus baby?"  
"Don't you dare call me that." Magnus growled.  
"Whatever." Camille said rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to say hi. I wasn't the only one though." Camille said and looked right at Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over and stood right by Alec.   
"It's been a long time hasn't it Alec?" Sebastian asked.   
Alec kept his eyes on the table in front of him. His hands were on his arm rests and his hands were turning into fists.  
"Sebastian you have no right to talk to him." Jace spat.  
"Why? Can't I just say hi to my love?" Sebastian asked.  
"He was never your love! I suggest you leave right now Sebastian or so help me." Isabelle said bitterly.  
"Or what? What can you do Isabelle?" Sebastian said with a laugh. He then crouched down and looked directly at Alec.

"Still single huh? All those other people thought you were too much to handle right?" Sebastian asked.  
Alec's eyes widened. How did he know that all of his other boyfriends had said that to him.   
However before anything else could happen or be said, security showed up forcing Sebastian and Camille to leave. Before Sebastian was pushed out he looked right at Alec and smirked. "You won't get rid of me that easy Alec." Sebastian said and then he was gone.

Alec felt like he couldn't breath. He felt like an elephant was stepping on his chest and crushing it. His vision was starting to blur and he couldn't concentrate.   
"Alexander sweetie....can you hear me?" Magnus said as he grabbed Alec's hand.   
Alec couldn't speak so he nodded his head.  
"Good. Now I want you to take a deep breath in and out. Can you do that for me?" Magnus asked softly.  
Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on doing what Magnus had said.  
"You're doing great. Take another breath for me darling."   
After a few more deep breaths Alec's breathing was back to normal and his vision was clear. 

"I...I'm sorry." Alec said as he looked at Magnus and then the others.  
"No need to be sorry Alexander. We all understand." Magnus replied.  
"How did you know how to calm him down?" Simon asked.  
"My friend Cat is a nurse. She deals with these things all the time and I learned a thing or two." Magnus said with a shrug of the shoulders.  
"Do you want to go home Alec?" Isabelle asked gently.  
Alec sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm fine now I promise. I don't want to go home yet."  
"Okay big brother but if you want to go home just say the word."

A few minutes later there was an announcement about karaoke starting in five minuets. Isabelle and Clary both squealed and and grabbed their partners hands dragging them up and out of the booths. "Do you mind if we go sing?" Isabelle asked Alec and Magus.  
"Go ahead." Alec said with a smile.  
"Dude, help me." Jace said as he was being dragged away and onto the stage.  
Alec laughed and shook his head and Magnus thought it was beautiful. 

Alec looked over at Magnus and furrowed his brows. "You can join them if you want. You don't have to stay with me."  
Magnus smiled and looked back at Alec. "Trust me, I would much rather be here with you."   
Alec blushed and ducked his head with a smile.   
"So Alexander...do you work?" Magnus asked.  
Alec lifted his head and nodded. "Uh yeah. I'm a tattoo artist. I actually own a tattoo parlor, Its just a block away from my house so it's easy to get too. I also sell my painting on my online shop." Alec said.  
Magnus was impressed. "Wow. That's amazing. Now I get why you have so many tattoos. It's sexy by the way." Magnus said with a wink.  
"What happens if you don't sell a painting?"   
"Uh, if It doesn't sell with in five months then I donate them." Alec said.  
"Wow that's very kind of you."   
"I guess." Alec replied.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and on the stage were no other than his siblings and their partners. When they began to sing, Alec and Magnus cracked up laughing. They were all terrible except for Simon of course. Half way through the song Magnus and Alec talked about Magnus's job and how much he loved it. They also talked about Alec and his love of painting and archery. Two hours later the night had ended and Magnus drove Isabelle home first and then Alec. Magnus helped Alec into his chair and walked him to his door.  
"It was lovely seeing you Alexander." Magnus said   
"You too Magnus." Alec replied with a smile. It was nice being with someone who wasn't family who didn't judge him and his wheel chair.  
Magnus smiled and leaned down. He then pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek and before Alec could realize what had just happened Magnus was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this!

It was the next day at 8 in the morning and Alec was already at his tattoo parlor. He had hired three other people to work at the parlor when he first opened up but they wouldn't be showing up until two hours later. Even though his employees were also his friends, he did enjoy the two hours working alone. Alec had a client arriving in about thirty minutes, so he went into his room to get his things ready. Every tattoo artist had their own rooms which represented the artist. And the lobby of the parlor was decorated with a bunch of Alec's paintings. Alec's tattoo parlor which was called Runes was the most popular tattoo shop in New York and Alec always got calls about wanting Alec to do their tattoos. It was nice. He loved it when people wanted Alec to do their tattoos. It made him feel like he was actually good at something.

Thirty minutes later, the bell on the door chimed and Alec wheeled himself into the lobby. When he saw it was his client he smiled.  
"Hey Clary." Alec said with a smile and a small wave.   
"Hey Alec!" Clary replied. She walked over to Alec and gave him a hug.  
"My brother isn't giving you troubles is he?" Alec asked with a laugh.  
"It's Jace. He's always causing trouble." Clary joked back.

Alec nodded and asked Clary to follow him. He wheeled himself into his room and told Clary to sit on one of the chairs.   
"So have you thought about what you wanted or do you want to look in one of the books?" Alec asked.  
Clary shook her head and took out a piece of paper from her pocket handing it over to Alec.  
Alec looked down at the paper and nodded his head. It was a picture of an anchor turning into birds.  
"Where do you want it?" Alec asked looking up from the picture.  
Clary held out her arm so her palm was facing upwards and pointed right below her wrist.   
"Alright. Now this is going to be your first tattoo. Are you sure you want this Clary?"   
"More than anything Alec." Clary said almost in a whisper.

Alec nodded and told Clary he would be right back. He wheeled himself into the lobby, went to the receptionist desk, grabbed a few papers and a pen, and then wheeled himself back into his room. He then laid them on Clary's lap telling her to read over the papers and sign them.   
Once she signed them, Clary handed them back and Alec placed them on his desk. He then told her to rest her arm on the arm rest and he got to work on the tattoo.

\----  
Magnus was in the front of the store, talking to his best friend Ragnor who was also his co worker, when Isabelle walked in. It was her first day and Magnus couldn't be happier because he knew that Isabelle was perfect for the job.  
"Isabelle is here. I'll talk to you later." Magnus said to Ragnor making his way over to Isabelle.  
When he got there they both hugged and Magnus told her to follow him.  
They were now in the back studio and Isabelle couldn't be more excited.  
"So, I was thinking, I loved your clothing so much, how would you like it if we started selling some of your things here?" Magnus asked.  
"Oh my god yes!" Isabelle replied with a huge grin.

Magnus laughed and then nodded. He then told her about what all she would doing. Sometimes she would be in the store helping costumers. Other times she would be helping with making clothes, or helping out with the magazine. Since it was her first day she would be starting off in the store.  
A few hours in and she was making great progress. She was friendly with the costumers, helping when the customers needed help, and selling things in the store.  
When the crowd in the store died down Magnus walked over to Isabelle with a smile.  
"You're doing amazing darling." Magnus said.  
"Thank you Magnus." Isabelle replied.  
"You're welcome....so about your brother..." Magnus said with a smirk.

Isabelle beamed and turned to Magnus. "You were good with him Magnus. Alec is shy about his situation and he always thinks that people are judging him. He's a very insecure person, so thank you for being patient with him."  
Magnus smiled and grabbed her hand. "What happened to him?" Magnus asked gently.  
Isabelle sighed and shook her head. "It's not really my story to tell Magnus. All I can say was that it was Sebastian's fault."  
"Sebastian and him used to date right?" Magnus asked   
"Yeah, but that's another story I can't tell you about." Isabelle replied.  
Magnus nodded. "I understand. So I was wondering if I could have his number?" 

Isabelle squinted and eye at Magnus. "Why?"  
"I thought it was clear darling. I like your brother. I want to get to know him. Plus him being very very attractive is a plus." Magnus replied.  
"You're being serious? This isn't a joke?" Isabelle asked.  
"What? of course not Isabelle." Magnus said some what offended.  
Isabelle laughed and nodded. "Okay good. My brother has been lonely for too long. I'll give you his number after work."  
Magnus grinned. "Can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and for all the kudo's (:
> 
> So I decided to separate the Dialog so it's not jumbled into a big paragraph.   
> Do you guys like it better that way or how I wrote it before?  
> I'm not really sure if I like writing it with the space between dialogs but if you guys like it then I'll write it like that.   
> SO please comment your opinions (:

It was halfway through the day and Maia, Bat, and Raj had arrived so it was time for Alec to take his break. It had gotten pretty busy with walk ins an appointments and it was kind of getting overwhelming. When the crowd died down he told his employees that he was going to be in his room taking a break and to just stop by if they needed anything. He was only taking a break to eat so he wouldn't even be that long. He closed the door behind him once he got in his room and wheeled himself to his favorite chair. He pushed himself off his wheel chair and onto his black leather recliner. It was comfortable and Alec loved sitting in it unlike his wheel chair which got uncomfortable from sitting in it for too long. He then reached over to where his mini fridge was and took out his food which was a sandwich. He also took out a can of soda. 

Right as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich his phone started to ring. Alec groaned and reached over grabbing his phone from his pouch on his wheel chair.   
Looking at his phone he saw it was an unknown number which probably meant it was either a tax collector or someone wanting to make an appointment.  
He sighed, he really just wanted to eat his sandwich but as his phone continue to eat he put his sandwich on his lap an hit answer on the screen.

"Hello?" Alec answered. He was never professional when he answer the phone an he really didn't care all that much.

"Ah Alexander! So nice to hear your sexy voice once again."

"Uh who is this?"

There was laugher on the other end. "This is Magnus. I didn't forget your voice but it looks like you forgotten mine darling."

"Oh....right right. Sorry, it's just I didn't think you had my number? Also it's been a pretty busy and I guess I'm not thinking clearly." Alec replied. He smiled when he realized he didn't stutter once. It was way easier talking to someone when you couldn't see them. Especially someone like Magnus.

"That's alright darling. So I was wondering when your next day off was."

"Um next week sometime. Well tomorrow I only come in for three hours but yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? We could do it tomorrow." 

"I...uh.....I..." Alec stuttered and cursed in his head. So much for not stuttering. "Uh sure."

Magnus laughed on the other end. "Perfect. Just text me when you get off of work tomorrow and I will come pick you up from your apartment. See you later gorgeous." Magnus replied and hung up.

Alec looked at his phone once Magnus had hung up. Did Magnus Bane really ask him out? Magnus was the gorgeous one not him so why was this happening.  
He decided that once he was done with work he would have to call his sister. Alec sighed as he picked his sandwich up and started to eat it. He then drank his soda and when he was done he got back into his wheel chair, placed the soda can in the recycle bin, and opened up his door once more. He then looked at his watch an saw he had about four more hours to go until he could go home. Right then he heard the bell chime and he knew his next client had arrived.  
\---  
When Magnus hung up he was so giddy. He was screaming with glee on the inside and he had to go find Isabelle right away.   
He told Ragnor to watch the store as he went to go find Isabelle who was helping with the magazine. When he found her he tapped on her shoulder and when she turned around and saw the smile on his face and the phone in his hand her lips twitched upwards.

"You called him didn't you?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes! I asked him out and you know what he said? He said yes Isabelle. I don't think I've ever been this excited about a date before." Magnus said ending with a happy sigh.

Isabelle laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you. My brother isn't exactly warm and fuzzy sometimes so this is good for him. And besides I knew he was going to say yes." 

Magnus rose an eyebrow. "You did huh?"

"Yep. When he first saw you, his jaw literally dropped. Plus I saw you two laughing and talking, he likes you Magnus." Isabelle said with a wink.

Magnus grinned. "I hope so." Magnus replied. He was about to walk away and get back to work when Isabelle called out.

"Oh and Magnus?"

"Yes darling?"

"Don't break his heart okay? And please please please don't ever tell him that he's too much to handle. Every boyfriend he had...well except for Sebastian but that's a whole other story...anyways all the other boyfriends he had broke up with him and told him he was too much to handle. They were talking about his wheel chair and that he needs more help time to time then you or I would. So if you don't think you can handle that then please back out now." 

Magnus heart ached for Alec. How could anyone think the boy was too much to handle?   
"Isabelle, I promise you I will do my best to not break his heart. And trust me, Alec is not too much to handle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes in this.
> 
> Sorry for a short chapter. I just got tired and I didn't want to finish it tomorrow so I decided to just make it a short one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.   
> I hope you like this chapter (:

It was finally time to head home. He had told Maia that tonight was her night to lock up the tattoo shop. He trusted his employees and they trusted him. It was nice and they never judged him or looked at him with pity. They were all friends and it made Alec happy. Now Alec wheeled himself out of the shop and down the block. The sun was setting and it wasn't too dark out which was good. The sunset was beautiful and it was always Alec's favorite time of day. About ten minutes later he got to his apartment. Once inside he locked the door, took off his shoes, and headed into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he got a glass of water and grabbed his depression medicine that he kept on the kitchen counter. He popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed with some water. Once he was done with that he decided to go to the living room and just relax. Once there he pushed himself off his chair and onto his nice fluffy couch. He then turned on the television and flipped the channels until it landed on the food network.

Alec then got to thinking about Magnus and the phone call he had earlier. Did Magnus actually want a date from him or was this some pity thing? Would Magnus be like the rest and think that it would be okay to date someone in a wheel chair and then decided that it was too much and he couldn't handle Alec? Sure Alec could do many things on his own but sometimes he needed help. Like getting something from the top shelf or pushing his chair when his arms ached from pushing himself. Of course Alec hated asking people to do things for him but sometimes he had too and that made other people uncomfortable. 

Alec sighed and took out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found Isabelle's number. He then clicked on her contact and pressed the call button.  
It only took about three and a half rings for his sister to pick up the phone.

"Hey big bro. What's up?" 

"Uh are you doing anything?"

"Nope. Just chilling at home. Simon had work tonight so I'm all by my lonesome. Why whats up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. I kind of wanted to talk to you and maybe hang out."

"Of course! I'll be over in a few. You should order pizza though." 

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Okay will do. See you soon."

Isabelle said good bye and then they both hung up. Alec laughed quietly to himself before finding the pizza place phone number and ordering pizza. When he was done he went back to watching t.v. until his sister arrived. No later than ten minutes did Isabelle arrive. She used her key of course which this time Alec didn't mind because he really didn't feel like getting back into his chair. Isabelle walked in and closed the door behind her. She then walked over to Alec and leaned down to hug him. Sitting down next to him she grabbed the remote and started to change the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that." Alec said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I'm the guest." Isabelle replied and ended up putting on Face Off. Alec actually didn't mind because he thought the show was pretty neat. 

"So what did you..." Isabelle started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Isabelle told Alec that she would get it and she would even pay for it. Alec protested that he could pay but Isabelle just rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She grabbed the pizza's from the pizza boy and then handed him the money. Once the door was closed she went into Alec's kitchen and grabbed two plates and two cups which she filled with Dr. Pepper that was in Alec's fridge. She then came back and handed Alec his plate with two slices of pizza on it and his cup and then she grabbed her plate and cup and they both ate while watching the show. When they were done eating Isabelle threw away hers and Alec's plate and then she came back and sat down next to Alec once more.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Isabelle asked.

Alec cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I..it's about Magnus. He called me today and asked me out on a date." 

Isabelle smiled and patted Alec on the head. "I know."

Alec rose an eyebrow and looked over. "You know? How?"

"Magnus told me. He's very excited you know. He won't stop texting me about what you like and stuff like that. It's cute."

"Yeah but...is he being serious? Does he really want to go on a date with me? How do I know that once we go on a date he'll realize that he doesn't want me and the baggage I come with?"

"Alec. Stop thinking so much. Magnus likes you and he doesn't care that you're in a wheel chair. He told me himself. Magnus is a good guy Alec. He's not like the rest. Trust me okay?" 

Alec sighed and nodded. "Okay. Did you want to spend the night tonight or are you going home?"

"I have to go home. Simon gets grumpy when he has to work late and I'm the only one who can cheer him up if you know what I mean." Isabelle replied with a wink.

"Ew gross Izzy." 

Isabelle laughed causing Alec to laugh. The two then talked about their jobs, how they were, and laughed and watched t.v. It was nice. He missed having these types of conversations with his sister. He wished Jace was here too so it could be like old times but he knew that Jace was also working. It was starting to get to nine o'clock and that's when Isabelle and Alec said their good byes. Once his sister left Alec stayed up another hour watching Face off and then headed to bed with a smile knowing that he had a date tomorrow and he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes. 
> 
> I know I said this chapter was going to be longer but I started to not feel all that great so I decided to make it a little bit short. I'm sorry you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Malec date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.   
> I hope you like this chapter (:

Alec woke up feeling good. He only had to work about four hours today and then he had a date with a gorgeous man who was so out of his league. Alec just hoped that this feeling he was having wasn't false hope and that nothing would go wrong at work or Magnus would think that Alec is too much to handle. Alec sighed and pushed himself up off the bed and into his chair as he got ready for the day. When he got to work Maia was already there opening up the shop. He trusted her and that wasn't an easy thing to do for Alec. After his accident, he built up walls and it became harder and harder for him to trust people, except his siblings of course. He greeted Maia and then wheeled himself to his room setting up his station for the day. He only had two clients and they were both totally new people this time. It was always interesting to meet people and most of the time, the tattoos people chose told a story and that's something Alec loved about his job. 

About thirty minutes upon his arrival he heard the bell chime and Alec knew it must be his client. He wheeled himself out of his room and towards the lobby and was greeted with two teenagers. They looked about the age of 18, a year younger than his sister, which was good because it meant that they didn't need their parents permission so they didn't need to lie to him about it.  
Once he got to them, the two teenagers who were clearly a couple if them holding hands had anything to go by, stopped talking and looked down at him.

"Hey, I'm Alec. Which one of you is getting a tattoo done today?" Alec asked.

"You mean to tell me that you're Alec Lightwood? The tattoo artist that everyone recommends? You got to be kidding me." The girl said.

"Savannah!" The boy responded glaring at her.

"Look at him Todd. If he can't walk then what makes him think that he can tattoo me? No thanks." 

Alec sighed. "Look, if you're going to insult me then I suggest you leave right now." 

"No way. I came all this way to get a tattoo done. Don't you have other tattoo artists here? Like Maia, I heard about her work too." Savannah replied.

Just at that moment Maia came out and was walking towards them. When she walked over and stood by Alec's side she placed a hand on her hip and looked directly at the girl.  
Alec looked over and he knew exactly what she was going to say and he couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Sorry but Alec is my friend which means that if you disrespect him then no one here is going to give you a tattoo. Just because he's in a wheelchair doesn't mean that he isn't damn good at his work. Now why don't you just move along because here at Runes we don't serve bitches." 

Savannah looked at Maia and then turned on her heal and marched out. Once outside she screamed and climbed into her boyfriends car.   
Alec laughed and when he did he noticed that Todd was laughing as well. Maia looked over and rose an eyebrow.

"I was going to break up with her today. I caught her cheating on me so I was going to plan a real romantic date tonight and then at then end of the day call it quits. I don't even know why I put up with her for so long." Todd said and then ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Alec. "Look man, I am so sorry about her. You don't deserve that. I honestly love your work. My brother got a tat from you once and he said he loved it."

Alec smiled and nodded. "You have nothing to apologize for. And if you ever want a tattoo just know you are always welcome as long as you don't bring her." 

Todd laughed and then said his goodbyes to Maia and Alec. Alec sighed once more and moved over to the reception desk to cross off the appointment he was supposed to be having right now. It happened from time to time that Alec would get an arrogant client, but he learned to deal with it. He had to if he wanted to keep his business and not go insane. Alec looked over at Maia who was now staring at him. This couldn't be good.

"What? Just spit it out." Alec said.

Maia then grinned and Alec groaned. "So I heard from a little birdie that you have a date after work. Not just some random person either but you have a date with Magnus Bane. The Magnus Bane Alec! I'm wearing his designer shoes right now. How could you not tell me?"

"It was Isabelle wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"Of course. Now why didn't you tell me Alec? I thought we were buddies." 

"Buddies? That sounds like were in elementary school Maia. And I didn't tell you because....you know I'm not good with talking about these kinds of things Maia. You know that." 

Maia nodded and walked over giving him a hug. "I know. But promise me you'll tell me if you doesn't treat you right. You're my friend Alec and I care about you." 

Alec grinned and hugged her back. "I care about you too Maia. Now go you have a Client waiting."  
\---  
A few hours later and Alec was finally home. He had texted Magnus saying he was done for the day and to text him the details. In response Magnus just told him he would be picking Alec up in an hour. He also told Alec that their date destination is going to be a surprise. Alec wasn't to big on surprises but for Magnus, he felt like excited about a surprise for once. Alec quickly took a bath, not a shower because he didn't have a handicap shower nor would his wheel chair fit, so he had to take a bath. It always made him feel like a little kid taking baths but he knew it was the only way he was going to get clean. Once he was done he dried him self off and wheeled him self to his closet with nothing by a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He looked through his clothes and he remembered Isabelle telling him to wear his jean button down shirt because it was sexy and it would show off his arms. Alec just rolled his eyes at that but now looking at the shirt, it was the best option. Alec then moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers and black skinny jeans along with black socks. Black was his favorite color after all. He finally got dressed and right when he pulled on his shoes he heard a knocking at his door. 

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He was going on a date, one that he felt actually excited for. He just didn't want to mess it up some how. Alec never was really good at socializing or dates or people in general. He's been awkward all his life where as Jace and Isabelle always stood out and Alec fell back into the shadows.   
Which is why it shocked him when Magnus flirted with him instead of Isabelle or even Jace. It was weird but it made him feel giddy inside.

Alec wheeled himself to the front door, gave himself a small pep talk so he could actually open the door, and the finally did it. Once he did he saw Magnus standing at his door step with a bouquet of flowers. They were gorgeous but not as gorgeous as Magnus. His hair was spiked up with a tint of red at the tips. He was wearing a white t shirt that fitted his chest and arms, grey skinny jeans, and designer shoes which Alec had no idea what they were called but they looked amazing on him. Magnus was also wearing make up and to some people they would think it was weird but to him, he thought it was beautiful. And all the sparkly jewelry made Alec want to reach out and touch it. When he realized he was staring he shook his head and looked up at Magnus.

"Hey." Alec said with a grin. However his grin dropped when Magnus didn't speak. He was just staring at Alec and he was starting to feel self conscious. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Magnus finally realized that Alec was in a wheelchair and it was never going to change so he should back out now.   
"Look Magnus.... if you want to call the date off just do it okay?" Alec said fidgeting in his chair.

Magnus eye's widened. He wanted to slap himself for not saying anything earlier.

"Alexander, I'm not calling it off. It's just....you're so beautiful. I can barely take my eyes off of you darling." Magnus whispered.

Magnus then heard Alec sigh of relief and it made him furious at all of those people who had hurt Alec. Who had rejected him just because of his chair. How could any of those people not give this beautiful, caring, sexy, amazing man a chance. It bothered Magnus a lot. But he was also glad because if Alec was with someone then it would of meant that this date wouldn't even be happening. 

"You...uh...You look amazing Magnus." Alec studdered and started to rub his right wrist with his left hand. It was a habit when he was nervous. 

Magnus grinned and held out the flowers. "There are for you handsome." 

Alec blushed and took the flowers. "They're lovely Magnus. Thank you. Let me go put them in some water." 

When Alec turned around and left to go to his kitchen to get a vase, Magnus smiled. He was finally going on a date after what had happened with Camille. He thought that he would never give his heart out to another, but something about Alec unlocked something in him and it made Magnus happy. He then saw Alec head back towards him and when he did he smiled at the gorgeous man.

"Are you ready for our date Alexander?"

"As ready as can be Magnus."

"Then let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Malec date next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec date (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.   
> I hope you like this chapter (:

Once in Magnus's car, Alec was starting to feel more nervous. They both sat there in silent so Alec decided to turn his head and look out the window. However his cloud gazing was interrupted when he felt Magnus grab Alec's hand. Alec turned his head and saw Magnus glance over with a smile. Alec smiled back and squeezed Magnus's hand letting him know that it was okay to hold his hand. Alec had no idea where they were going and every time he would ask, Magnus just said it was a surprise. Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus's answer but smiled fondly as well. Fifteen minutes later they finally arrived to their destination.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered when he saw where they were. 

They were at Idris. Idris was a very popular restaurant that was hard to get into with out reservations. It was also the only five star restaurant with wheel chair accessible tables.   
The food was pretty pricey and Alec couldn't believe they were here. 

"I don't have the money for this Magnus." Alec said not looking at the older man.

Magnus shook his head and placed a finger under Alec's chin and turned his head so he was looking into Magnus's eyes.

"Don't worry your gorgeous head Alexander. I'm paying. I'm the one who asked you out remember?" 

"But it's expensive here Magnus." Alec protested.

"And I have the money darling. Everything is fine okay?" 

Alec sighed and then nodded. "Yeah okay." 

Magnus grinned and got out of the car. He then walked to his trunk and popped it open grabbing the wheel chair out of it. He then closed his trunk and unfolded Alec's wheel chair. Once it was unfolded he wheeled it towards Alec's side and opened the door for Alec. Alec smiled and pushed him self off of the seat in the car and into his chair. Magnus then closed the passenger side door and they headed inside. Magnus being the gentle man that he is, opened the door for Alec. Alec laughed and wheeled himself inside followed by Magnus. Once they got to the hostess Magnus told her their name and the hostess led them to their table. 

When they got to their table, Alec noticed it was in the back of the restaurant but he didn't mind because he liked it that way. It was more private and besides the setting was gorgeous. Their table was big enough for Alec to fit his wheel chair, and their table was also by a window looking out at the city. There was a chandelier over their table and a vase filled with flowers at the end of the table as well. Everything was perfect and Alec had never been on a date like this in his life. It was overwhelming but in a good way.  
When the hostess handed them their menus and then left telling them that their waiter will be with them shortly, Magnus reached over and grabbed Alec's hand once more.

"It's so gorgeous Magnus." Alec said as he looked out the window.

"It sure is Alexander." Magnus replied.

Alec smiled and when he turned his head he saw Magnus looking right at him. It was such a cheesy thing but Alec felt his heart jump and he blushed.  
He was never used to compliments, probably because he never really got them. It was always Isabelle or Jace getting compliments and never Alec.   
But with Magnus it was different. Magnus actually saw Alec and thought he was the beautiful one out of the three and it made Alec so happy. 

"This is amazing Magnus. How did you get a reservation here?" 

"I have my ways." Magnus said and then winked. 

They both laughed and then looked at their menus. A few minutes later their waiter arrived. 

"Hello my name is Kevin and I will be serving you today. What would you like to drink?" Kevin asked.

When Alec looked up he saw Kevin eyeing Magnus up and down. Alec sighed and looked down at his menu. He really hoped that Magnus wouldn't look at Kevin the way Kevin was looking at Magnus. But if he did Alec couldn't blame him that much when Kevin was way better looking than himself and the fact that Kevin could stand. 

"I'll have a red wine. What about you darling?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus smile at him. Alec then looked at the waiter who was still looking at Magnus.

"Uh...I'll have a Dr. Pepper please." 

Kevin nodded and wrote the drinks down. 

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" Kevin asked with his eyes still on Magnus.

Magnus looked over at Kevin and saw the way Kevin was looking at him. When Alec looked at the two, Alec sighed and looked out the window. He knew this was too good to be true. He also knew that yes, he was being very jealous, but he had a right to be. All of his other dates were always the same. Once people got a good look at him and saw that his legs were no use, they would flirt with other people instead of him. 

"I'll have the ravioli." Magnus said and looked over at Alec. 

"I'll have the same." Alec said still looking out the window. 

Kevin grinned and then took the menus away from them. He then looked back at Magnus and winked.  
"I just wanted to say that you're very hot. Maybe when you're done here and I'm off of work we can get together."

Magnus who was watching Alec saw him tense up. Magnus's heart ached for Alec. How many people left him for others?   
Magnus then looked at Kevin and rolled his eyes. "Do you not see that I'm on a date?"

Kevin looked at Alec and scoffed. "Him? Oh please."

Alec bowed his head and closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid? How could he think that this date was going to be different?

"Yes him. His name is Alexander and he is gorgeous and kind and amazing. You're attractive yes but you don't compare to Alexander. Not by a long shot. Now please leave and grab us our food." 

Kevin eyebrows shot up and then he turned on his heal and left. Magnus sighed with relief but the feeling went away as quickly when he saw Alec.   
Alec had his eyes closed and his forehead resting on the window. He looked sad and he hated it. This was not how their date was supposed to go.

"Alexander, sweetheart look at me." Magnus said as he reached over and grabbed his hand once more.

Alec sighed and opened his eyes. He then turned his head and looked at Magnus.

"It's just so hard Magnus. This always happens to me and I don't understand why. It's like just because I'm in a wheel chair, people automatically think that I'm less than everybody and I hate it. So many of my dates left me because they took one good look at me and decided they didn't want someone who couldn't stand. Who couldn't use their legs. So they would leave me and go flirt with someone else. It's always been this way ever since I got into this stupid thing." 

"Oh Alexander. Those people who left you are idiots. You are not less than anyone else. Sure you can't do what others can but that doesn't mean anything. Do you think that I would still be here if I thought like that? Alexander I like you a lot and I'm not going anywhere. You're gorgeous and I wish you could see that. We can leave if you want to darling. I won't be mad." 

Alec sighed once more and then shook his head. "No. I want to stay. Honestly I do. I've actually wanted to come here for a while now." Alec replied with a smile.

Magnus grinned back and brought Alec's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand gently. "You Alexander are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you Magnus." 

A few minutes later their food arrived but with a different waiter. Magnus and Alec were very much okay with having a new waiter.  
When they got their food and drinks and they ate and talked about them selves so they could get to know each other better.  
Magnus talked about his love for fashion and how fashion club was the most important thing to him in high school. He also talked about his friends Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, and Tessa. He mentioned that him and Tessa would get a long very well. 

Alec told Magnus about growing up with Isabelle, Jace, And Max. He then told him about how his love of art got him to where he was now. Starting a tattoo shop and selling paintings online. And when he mentioned how he was in love with archery Magnus told him that Alec couldn't get any hotter which of course Alec blushed too.  
The two talked and laughed and even though it started out not so great, the rest of the time was amazing. Soon when they were finished Magnus paid the bill and they headed outside. 

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" Magnus asked. "Well I mean not walk...but uh..." 

Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus's hand. "It's fine Magnus. You can say walk, I'm not going to break." 

Magnus sighed with relief and then they headed out towards the park to start part 2 of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> P.s. this was not the end of the date. There is more to come (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Malec date but not the end of Malec itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.   
> I hope you like this chapter (:

When they headed out the restaurant Magnus held the door open for Alec once more even though Alec protested that he could hold the door himself. Magnus reassured him that he knew but he still wanted to be a gentle man for Alec which got a small smile and a laugh in response. Magnus then told Alec that the next part of their date is going to the park and trying out the new ice cream stand. Alec didn't oppose because who didn't love ice cream? The park was about two blocks away from the restaurant. About a block away Alec told Magnus that he had to stop for a minute.

"Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah it's just my arm is starting to cramp up. Just give me a minute and then we can continue." 

Magnus frowned and then walked closer to Alec. "I could push you if you want."

"I don't want to be a burden Magnus. I can do it." Alec said as he started to rub his arm.

Magnus shook his head. "Nonsense. Besides I want to do it. Please let me do it Alexander." 

Alec looked up at Magnus and sighed. "If it's what you want then who am I to tell you no." 

Magnus smiled and crouched down. He then slowly leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Alec's cheek. Alec closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the warmth from Magnus's lips.  
Magnus then stood back up, walked around Alec, and began to push him. It was weird. The only people who ever wanted to push Alec in his chair were his siblings. That was another thing that his dates considered to much to handle. They didn't want to have to push him if Alec needed them too. He looked up once more and Magnus looked down and they both smiled at each other. Alec then looked around and saw they were at the park now. He smiled to him self thinking that this is one of the best dates he has ever been on.  
A few minutes later they finally got to the ice cream stand. Alec ordered a vanilla cone and Magnus a chocolate one. When they got their ice cream they made their way over to a tree. It was somewhat hot out and they wanted to find a place with shade.

"Magnus, there's not going to be room for the both of us to be under the shade." Alec said with a frown.

"That's alright darling. You take the shade. I'll be fine." Magnus said and was about to sit down when Alec grabbed his wrist with his free hand that wasn't holding his cone.

"Or you could just...you know....sit on my lap. I don't mind. Unless you do then you don't have too." Alec said and blushed once again.

Magnus smirked and slowly sat himself down on Alec's lap. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect." Alec whispered. 

As they ate their ice cream they told each other about all their favorite things. Like their favorite colors and animals. They argued about which Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was better, the original or the remake, which ended up with both of them laughing. Soon they were both with their ice cream and when Magnus looked at Alec's face he smiled and reached with his thumb over to the top of Alec's lip and swiped his thumb over it. 

"You had some ice cream there." Magnus said as he looked at Alec's confused face, which was adorable might he add.

"Oh thanks." Alec said and ducked his head as another blush arrived. Alec wished that his blush would just disappear.

Magnus placed a finger under Alec's chin and slowly lifted it up. He then looked at Alec's eyes and then lips and back to Alec's eyes.  
"Alexander? May I kiss you?" Magnus whispered.

"Yes." Alec whispered back.

Magnus smiled and leaned his head, capturing Alec's lips with his. He rose his hand and cupped Alec's face with one and moved his other hand to the back of Alec's neck.  
Alec's hands were now on Magnus's waist which made the whole experience better. Magnus and Alec kissed slowly and passionately and when they broke apart Magnus realized that the kiss they shared was the best kiss he had ever had in his life. Alec on the other hand didn't have much experience to go by but he did have to admit it was pretty amazing.   
Magnus removed his hand that was behind Alec's neck but he kept the hand on Alec's cheek there, gently stroking his jaw with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful." Magnus whispered as he leaned his forehead against Alec's.

Alec smiled. "You're the beautiful one Magnus." 

Magnus closed his eyes. "I wish you could see how amazing and gorgeous you are Alexander. I hate how so many people didn't give you a chance."

"Magnus...." Alec whispered closing his own eyes.

Magnus leaned in once again and placed his lips against the soft, warm one's that belonged to Alec. He realized that he would never be able to get over the fact that kissing Alec was the best feeling in the world besides being with Alec in general. When they broke apart for the second time, Magnus rested his head against Alec's shoulder and started to play with Alec's fingers. 

"Magnus?" 

"Yes darling?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me here. For giving me a chance. For looking at me and not running away. Just...thank you. Today has been perfect."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek once more. "You're welcome Alexander. You deserve so many good things in your life."

The two then just sat there cuddled up in each others arms. Being on Alec's lap and Alec's arms around him made him feel safe and wanted. It was never life that with Camille. Camille always made him feel like he wasn't enough and but here with Alec...it was different and in a very good way. Soon the sun was starting to set so they decided to leave the park and head back to the restaurant to go to Magnus's car. Magnus insisted on pushing Alec once again and Alec didn't protest this time. It was nice having someone wanting to take care of him. Alec never thought he could have something like this and now that he does, he just hopes it's not something that is too good to be true.

When they got back to the restaurant, Magnus helped Alec in his car, placed his wheel chair in his trunk, got in himself, and drove away and towards Alec's place.  
They sat in the car listening to music and talking about small things that made each other smile. When they got to Alec's apartment, Magnus walked with Alec to his door.

"Tonight was amazing." Alec said looking up at Magnus.

"I thought so too." Magnus replied.

Alec smiled and started to rub the back of his neck with his hand. "So uh...would you want to do this again sometime?"

Magnus grinned and crouched down, he then cupped Alec's face and kissed him. "I would love to."

"Great. Text me when you get home okay?" Alec asked.

"Of course. See you later darling." Magnus said and kissed him one last time before heading towards his car and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very short chapter. I got writers block for this so I decided to make this a filler chapter lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.   
> I hope you like this chapter (:

After texting Alec that he made it home safely, they both ended up texting each other until midnight. The next morning Magnus felt like he was on cloud nine. He had never felt like this after a date and it was the best feeling in the world. He also couldn't wait to see Alexander again. That boy was so precious and made Magnus feel things that he thought he would never have again, not after Camille had happened. After taking a shower and getting ready, he headed off to work. When he got to work he saw Isabelle right away who was hanging up some clothes in the store and walked right up to her.

"Your brother Isabelle, words can not describe how amazing he is." Magnus said with a dreamy look.

Isabelle turned around and smiled. "Your date was good?"

"Good? It was perfect. God how did I go this long without knowing him." 

Isabelle squealed and hugged Magnus. "I'm so glad you guys met. Alec needs someone like you in his life."

"I need someone like him in mine as well." Magnus said. 

"So I brought over some of my designs. I was hoping you could take a look at them." 

"Of course! Lead the way my dear."   
\-----  
Alec had just gotten done with his client when he heard the bell chime alerting him that someone had walked in. When he wheeled himself out of his room and towards the lobby he saw a familiar face that he hadn't seen in a while. 

"Hey Jace. What brings you here?" Alcec asked.

"I wanted a new tattoo and I decided to get it from the best." Jace said with a smile.

"Alright. I don't have any clients until three so we can do it now if you want?" 

"Sounds great." 

Alec nodded and wheeled back into his room and Jace followed. Once inside Alec asked where Jace wanted the tattoo and he told him he wanted it on the right side of his chest.   
Jace wanted to get a racing flag with Clary's initials on it. Jace and Clary had met at a race track. Jace was there to watch and Clary was there promoting her new artwork for the race track. 

"So how did your date go?" Jace asked.

"How did you know?" Alec groaned as he started to get his supplies ready.

"Isabelle of course Alec. Now answer the question. Do I need to beat him up?"

"No Jace! And the date was....amazing." 

"Really? Did he actually stay?"

"Yeah. He was really sweet and amazing. I really like him Jace." 

"That's good buddy. He seems like a good guy." 

Alec sighed. "What about you and Clary?"

"i'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. I want you and Isabelle to be there. Of course Isabelle is bringing Simon so you can bring Magnus if you want. I'm going to tell Clary that I'm inviting you guys over for diner so she wont suspect anything. I told Isabelle to record it because knowing Clary she would want it on video."

"I'm so happy for you Jace. Of course I'll be there. I'll ask Magnus when I'm done with your tattoo."

An hour and a half later the tattoo was complete. Alec told him it was free because that's what family is for. They talked a little bit and then Jace left to go get groceries for the dinner they were going to be having tonight. Alec then got out his phone and texted Magnus if he was busy later tonight. Alec expected to get a text message back but instead he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Alec asked once he answered.

"Hey darling. I'm not busy tonight. Why miss me already?" 

"Well you see my brother Jace, you met him, he's proposing to Clary tonight and he wanted me and Isabelle there. Isabelle is going to bring Simon of course and so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Jace's with me tonight. I mean if you don't want too that's fine." 

"I would love to Alexander. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Great...good...great and sure if it's no problem."

"Of course not darling. Hey I got to go but text me what time and I'll be there."

"Okay. See you later Magnus."

"See you later Gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.   
> I hope you like this chapter (:

It wasn't a few hours until Magnus would be picking him up to head on over to Jace's. He turned on the t.v. and grabbed his laptop to see if anyone bought any of his paintings.   
Three people had bought his newer ones. Alec smiled, he was proud of his art work and it made him happy that people would be hanging his art in their homes.   
He sent each of the people a message asking them if tomorrow would be a good time to pick up their paintings. They had already paid for it online so all they had to do was go to Alec's apartment and pick up his work. Sure it was dangerous, giving strangers his address, but he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't carry around his art works because some of the paintings were just too big.

A few minutes later he got a message back from one of the buyers. It was a female named Camille. She sent him back that it was she could most definitely pick it up tomorrow and she told him that she would be around his place at 12 pm. Alec didn't work tomorrow so tomorrow was really the only time they could pick up his work. He messaged her back saying great and that he will be here with her painting.

Alec slowly shut his laptop and sat it aside on the table. He positioned himself so that he was laying down on the couch and decided to watch whatever was on t.v.   
Hours later he was woken up to a knock at the door. Rubbing his eyes he realized that he had fallen asleep. Alec groaned and pushed himself off the couch and into his chair. He wheeled himself over to the door and opened it to find Magnus looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"Hello gorgeous." Magnus said winking at Alec.

"Hey Magnus." Alec replied as he ducked his head feeling a blush arrive.

Magnus chuckled and placed a finger under Alec's chin, lifting his head up. When Magnus saw Alec's eyes he smiled and slowly cupped Alec's face and placed his lips on top of Alec's. It was just a simple kiss but it was amazing none the less. 

"I've missed you so much." Magnus said.

"I missed you as well." Alec responded.

Magnus grinned. "Shall we get going? I'm sure blondie is waiting for us." 

Alec rolled his eyes and nodded. "You know he has a name right?"

"Chase?" 

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Come on, lets go."

Alec closed and locked the door behind him and they both headed towards the Apartments parking lot. Half way towards the car, Alec stopped wheeling his chair when he heard a screech of a car's wheel and then with in a blink of an eye he saw a car that was exiting the parking lot hit a car that was entering the parking lot. It wasn't anything too serious but seeing that made all of those memories from the accident come back. 

"No no no." Alec whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut and began to shake his head. His hands were clutching the wheels on his wheel chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white and he could already feel his breathing speed up and turn irregular. All the memories of Alec feeling pain, of him being so scared and afraid, of Sebastian telling him everything will be okay and that they were just going for a ride. 

His eyes snapped open when he felt two warm and soft hands on either side of his face.   
"Alexander, you're okay sweetheart, you're fine. Look at me, listen to my voice okay? You're safe."

Alec looked straight into Magnus's chocolate eyes and could feel himself calming down. Somehow Magnus always knew what to say, what to do. Magnus made him feel safe and he honestly didn't know how to handle that. How could someone he had recently met be so good at calming him down? It took years for his siblings to calm him down and find out what works. But Magnus was different but in a good way.

"You're doing so well darling." Magnus whispered.

Alec followed Magnus's breathing and listened to his voice. His panic attack was now over and Alec could finally calm down.  
When Alec tried to look back over at the two car's, Magnus wouldn't allow it. His hands were still on Alec's face giving Alec little room to move his head.

"Don't look over there Alexander, no one is hurt, there are people over there helping them, but you don't need to look over there. Everything is fine. Do you think you will be fine to ride in my car? If not I can call Jace for you and explain what had happened. I'm sure he would understand." 

Alec shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just...let's get out of here please." 

Magnus nodded and helped Alec into his car. Magnus told Alec to keep his head down until they got out of the parking lot. Once Magnus was on the main road he told Alec he could look up now. Halfway to Jace's, Magnus gently grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it. Alec smiled and brought Magnus's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you Magnus." 

"Of course darling."   
\----  
When they got to Jace's, Magnus looked over and saw Alec looking out the window lost in thought. Magnus who was still holding Alec's hand squeezed it causing Alec to turn his head and look at Magnus.

"What are you thinking about darling?" 

"Has Isabelle or Jace told you how the accident happened?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head.

"Huh...well I want to tell you, tonight, I mean if you want to know. If you don't then don't worry about it." Alec replied biting his lip and looking back at the window.

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's cheek. "I would love to listen . But why?" 

"Because, if you want to be with me, then you need to know what happened." 

Magnus nodded. "I want to be with you more than you know."

Alec smiled. "Good because I want to be with you as well. Now let's get in there because I think Jace is probably pacing his living room right now wondering where I am and probably thinking about chickening out which he is not aloud to do." 

"Oh Alexander, you are such a peach." Magnus said and got out of the car. 

Once Alec was out of the car and back into his chair, the two made their way towards Jace's door and then rang the door bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for taking so long to post this. But it's here now so yay lol.   
> Thank you for reading (:

When they got inside the first thing that happened was Isabelle jumping into Alec's lap wrapping her arms around her brother. Alec laughed as he hugged his sister back.  
Simon was saying hello to Magnus when Jace came into the room and practically pushed Isabelle off of Alec. Isabelle glared at Jace but let it slide because she knew he was nervous and Clary was going to be here any second so she got up from the floor and walked over to her boyfriend and Magnus.

"Alec dude I'm freaking out." Jace said pacing back and forth.

"Okay calm down. Let's go talk Jace." Alec said wheeling his way towards Jace's bedroom. 

Jace nodded and told the others they would be right back. He then followed Alec into his room and closed the door behind him. Alec wheeled himself over to Jace's bed so that Jace could sit down on the bed next to Alec's wheel chair. Once they were settled they both took a deep breath in and out.

"You love Clary right?" Alec asked.

"Of course. She's amazing Alec." 

"And she loves you correct?" 

"I think so..I mean...I don't know." 

Alec sighed. "Jace...I've known here for a while and the way she looks at you, talks to you, she loves you man. So why are you freaking out?"

"I just...what If she doesn't want to get married? What if she says no?" 

"She won't Jace. She loves you so much and to be honest, I've been jealous of you and her for a very long time. I thought I would never find a love like you and Clary or Isabelle and Simon. But there is no doubt in my mind that she will say no Jace. You just got to man up and ask here okay? You got this buddy. I know you, you can do this. Now let's get out there okay? Clary should be here very..." 

Alec was interupted when the door bell went off. Alec laughed and shook his head.   
"Just wait until after diner and then do it. Don't think about it just do it."

Alec started to wheel towards the bedroom door when grabbed his wheel chair from moving. He then crouched down and hugged Alec.  
"Thank you Alec. I'm so glad you're here."

Alec smiled. "I wouldn't miss it. Now let's go."

When the two left Jace's room, they saw Clary talking with the others. Clary saw Jace and her face lit up right away. She ran over and practically jumped into his arms kissing him.  
Jace laughed and they parted. Clary then walked over to Alec and gave him a hug.

"So what are we having Jace?" Clary asked.

"I made your favorite. Cheese Ravioli." Jace said with a smile as they both walked into the kitchen.

Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus were now standing by Alec.   
"I don't even know how you do it dude." Simon said shaking his head.

Isabelle smiled fondly. "Alec is always great at listening and advice. However he is terrible by following his own advice." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm hungry let's go."  
***********  
They were all now sitting around the table eating and talking. It was a circle table so they were all sitting by one another. Magnus was holding Alec's hand under the table which was resting on Alec's leg. Alec smiled. He would never get enough of holding Magnus's hand. 

"So Alec, hows the painting going?" Clary asked.   
Clary was also an artist which brought Alec and Clary closer together, that and Jace of course.

"It's going well. I actually sold three painting before I got here. They're picking them up tomorrow."

"What! That's fantastic Alec!" Isabelle said with a grin.

"Thank you." Alec replied blushing.

"Alexander you are an amazing artist, I'm not surprised."

Alec laughed. "It's just weird. I mean usually I only get one sale like every three weeks but three paintings in one day? That's crazy."

"Are you going to be there by yourself when they show up?" Jace asked frowning.

"Um yes."

"Alec! What if those people are dangerous! We go over this every time." Jace said with a groan.

"Jace I can handle my self."

"He won't be alone. I was actually planning on spending the day with you tomorrow. I mean if you want to that is." Magnus said looking at Alec.

Alec smiled. "It would be amazing." 

"Great!"

Thirty minutes later and everyone was finally done with their food. Alec glanced at his sister who wiggled her eyebrows at him because they both knew this was when Jace was going to propose to Clary. Isabelle grabbed her cell phone, switched it to her camera, switched it to video, and got ready to record it right when Jace's knee hit the floor.  
Clary was about to get up when Jace stood up right away and grabbed her hand.

"Clary, stay seated for a minute okay?" Jace asked.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyways. 

Jace took a deep breath in and then got into position. His knee was on the floor and he grabbed Clary's hand with the both of his. Clary's eyes widened and she gave out a little gasp.

"Clarrisa Fray, you are my love, my soul mate. With out you I don't know where I would be. You are my world, my everything. I love you so much and I am so happy you are in my life. You make my days brighter and my bad days better. I love you so much and I need to know...will you marry me?"

Clary didn't say anything. Instead she was crying. Jace closed his eyes and was about to back away when Clary grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his.   
"Yes yes yes. About time Johnathon!" 

Isabelle squealed and Magnus did too. Simon and Alec both were grinning. It was a good night and everyone would never forget it.  
A few hours later it was time to say good bye. Alec said good bye to his siblings and friends and so did Magnus and they both headed towards Magnus's car.  
Once inside Alec looked over at Magnus and smiled.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"It was a blast Alexander. I'm so happy for the new engaged couple."

"me too."

The two then headed towards Alec's apartment. Alec was ready to tell Magnus everything that happened and that is what he was going to do right when they get back to Alec's.  
It was scary and nerve wracking but it was something Alec had to do and to get off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (:


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Magnus about the car accident and about Sebastian part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys. I had things to deal with. But I'm back ayee.
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter and thank you for reading.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

The drive back to Alec's was silent. The radio was playing but no one talked. Magnus could sense Alec was nervous about something but he didn't want to push it when they were in the car. He knew Alec was already nervous about cars and being in one but he was extra nervous and Magnus could swear he saw pain in Alec's eyes. Finally they got back to Alec's apartment and Magnus helped Alec into his wheel chair. Once inside, they both went over to the couch and Alec lifted him self and sat himself down on the couch. Magnus walked over and lifted Alec up causing the younger male to yelp. Magnus chuckled and sat down, placing Alec on his lap. Alec sighed and placed his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Magnus...I need to tell you about what happened." Alec whispered.

"It's okay Alexander. You don't have too...I know talking about it pains you darling." 

Alec shook his head. "No...I need to tell you. If you want to hear it that is.. I know some people wouldn't want to be with someone who has this much baggage." 

Magnus frowned and lifted Alec's head with a finger. "Baby. I want to hear it. If you want to tell me, then you tell me. Take your time Alexander. And no matter what, I won't leave you because of this. So what if you have baggage? I have a bunch of baggage Alexander. You're amazing and whatever you tell me won't change a thing."

Alec sighed and laid his head back on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus smiled fondly and gently took Alec's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Alec felt Magnus's thumb rub against the back of his hand letting Alec it was okay and that he was there for him.

"I met Sebastian during my freshman year during second semester. I was fifteen at the time and Sebastian was seventeen and a junior. Sebastian was one of Jace's football buddies and for some odd reason, he decided to sit with me and my friend Aline one day at lunch with Sebastian and a few other foot ball players. He told me that he wanted his brother to meet some of his friends on the foot ball team so I didn't argue. I was in the middle of a conversation with Aline when they all sat down and I felt eyes on me. When I turned my head to the right, I saw Sebastian staring at me and it made me feel really uncomfortable."

*Flashback*

"Who is this Jace?" Sebastian asked looking right at Alec.

"That Sebastian, is my brother Alec. Alec this is my friend and team mate Sebastian." Jace replied with a grin.

Sebastian smirked and held out his hpand. "Hello there. You are way better looking than your brother here." 

Sebastian was popular. Everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that Sebastian was gay and no one seemed to have a problem with it. In fact everyone loved him even more for it. All the gay and bi guys wanted to be with him and every girl wished he was straight. It made a bunch of guys envious of him as well.

"Uh thanks?" Alec said sheepishly as he shook the older boys hand. 

"Anytime handsome." Sebastian replied and placing a kiss on the back of Alec's hand. 

Alec blushed and gently pulled his hand back. He then looked over at Aline who was looking at Alec with wide eyes. Alec shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention on to his food which he had yet had the chance to eat and Alec was looking forward to it because he's the one who made his lunch. 

"He is not better looking than me. How could you say a silly thing like that?" Jace asked with a fake gasp and a hand over his heart.

Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm just stating the truth. Besides you two don't look related. Why is that?" 

"I'm adopted." Jace answered.

Before anyone could reply the bell rang letting everyone know it was time to get to class.

When the last class had ended, Alec walked over to his locker and started to work on the lock. For some reason he just couldn't get his locker to open and he tried the combination about ten times before he banged his head on his locker and groaned. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You need help?" 

Alec looked over and saw Sebastian leaning up against the locker neck to his with a smile on his lips.

"I...Uh...Yeah. I just can't seem to get it to open. It does this all the time."

Sebastian nodded. "These lockers are shit. I have a trick to help open them though. Here move for a sec." 

Alec moved out of the way and felt Sebastian slide his hand off of Alec's shoulder instead of just lifting his hand off. Alec didn't think too much about it because he was just tired and ready to go home. He saw Sebastian hit the locker at the top corner and then asked for Alec's combo. Alec told him the three numbers and when Sebastian tried them, the lock clicked and the locker opened.

"Wow." Alec said as Sebastian moved away from the locker so Alec could get to it.

"Pretty cool huh?" 

Alec smiled and nodded. "For sure. Thanks Sebastian." 

"Anytime handsome. See you around." Sebastian said and slid his hand along Alec's lower back. 

That Alec did notice and he did not like it one bit. He watched Sebastian turn the corner and let out a breath he had been holding in. Sebastian made Alec uncomfortable and he never wanted to be alone with the kid ever again. After Alec placed his stuff back into his locker, he left the school and headed over to the middle school which was right next to the high school to walk with Isabelle to their home. Jace had football practice so he would be home later.

*end of flashback*

Alec sighed and ran his hand through his hair with a trembling hand. He lifted his head and looked at Magnus who looked concerned and worried.  
"Are you okay? Do you need to stop and do something else?" 

Alec shook his head. "No...I just need water." 

Magnus nodded. "Okay baby. Let me get you some water." 

Magnus carefully lifted Alec out of his lap and then placed him down on the couch as Magnus headed into the kitchen to get Alec some water. Once he was done he came back and handed Alec a water bottle. Before Alec could open it, Magnus lifted Alec once again and placed him on his lap.

"Magnus..."

"Alexander."

"I'm not crushing you am I?" 

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec's temple. "No way."

"Okay. I'm going to continue if that's okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Of course darling. Take your time and tell me as much or as little as you want."

Alec sighed once more and started to continue the story. 

"Since that day, Jace and his little foot ball buddies including Sebastian would start eating at mine and Aline's table. We didn't really mind because they were all actually pretty nice and cool and Jace was my brother so of course I wasn't going to send him away. The only thing I did mind was Sebastian because he would always be looking at me. Sometimes he would sit right next to me and accidentally rub his hand against my knee or thigh under the table. Of course it wasn't accidental at all though. When ever he did that I would flinch and sometimes his my leg on the table. I would lie and say that I moved wrong and hit my leg on the table on accident and of course everyone believed it. A few weeks later I was at my locker again and there was no one else in the hall way. I managed to get it open and when I was done placing my things in my locker I closed it and standing right next to it was Sebastian."

*Flash Back*

Alec sighed with relief once he reached his locker. it was finally the end of the day and Alec could go home and take a little nap before starting dinner and doing home work. When he placed all of the things he didn't need into his locker he closed it and jumped when he saw Sebastian on the other side. 

"Sorry Handsome. Didn't mean to scare you." Sebastian said and moved closer.

Alec took a step back. "Uh it's fine." 

"Has anyone told you that you look absolutely sexy?" Sebastian asked taking another step.

"No." Alec choked out as he took a step back and his back hit the wall.

"Well you are. Can I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked as he caged Alec in with his body.

"Look Sebastian, I have to go. My sister is waiting for me." 

"It's a quick question. I was just wondering..." Sebastian said and moved a piece of hair that was falling in Alec's face behind his ear. "Do you want to go out with me?" 

Alec's eyes widened. "You're a nice guy Sebastian but...I don't really like you like that. I'm sorry." 

Sebastian shook his head and laughed. "You're kidding right? Everyone wants to be with me."

"Well I don't. Now if you could please move..." 

Sebastian laughed once more and moved his head so that his lips were right by Alec's ear. "Trust me handsome. You won't be able to resist me for long. You'll want me. I know you will." 

Sebastian then kissed Alec's cheek and walked backwards. He then turned on his heel and headed down the hallway and around the corner. Alec closed his eyes as he felt a panic attack approaching. This couldn't be happening. No way. He started to count to five over and over again until he calmed himself down. Counting one to five over and over again always helped him through panic attacks. When he was calm enough he shook his head and ran out of the building and towards the middle school. He knew that Isabelle was waiting for him and that he could worry about that later.

*End of Flash back*

"Oh Alexander." Magnus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alec tightly. 

Alec had his eyes shut and buried his head in Magnus's neck. "I don't want to talk about this any more tonight. Can we please continue this tomorrow morning?"

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's temple once more. "Anything you want baby. Anything you want."

Alec smiled and lifted his head. He brought his hands up and cupped Magnus's face and gently placed his lips ontop of Magnus's. It wasn't a long kiss but it was a kiss and a very special one at that too. When the parted they were both resting their heads on each others heads.

"Stay the night?" Alec whispered.

"That was the plan darling." 

Alec smiled and then yawned. "Okay. I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

Magnus nodded and got up lifting Alec with him. "We sure can. What time is your client coming to pick up your painting tomorrow?" Magnus asked carrying Alec into the bed room.

"Around noon."

Magnus nodded and laid Alec down. "Alright. Now how about I help you get changed and then we go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." 

"Okay. Thank you Mags."

"You're welcome baby." Magnus replied smiling at the nick name Alec gave him.

The two of them were now laying in bed with just their boxers on and falling asleep to the sound of each other's breathing with Magnus's head on Alec's chest also listening to his boyfriends heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I think Magnus calling Alec baby is so cute.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading and for the comments and kudo's.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Alec was slowly starting to wake up as he felt fingers run through his hair. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Magnus smiling fondly at him. Alec smiled back as Magnus leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Alec's forehead. Alec closed his eyes once more and reached out to grab Magnus's hand. As they laid there in silence holding each others hands, Alec opened his eyes and sighed.

"I think I'm ready to tell you the rest of the story. If I don't do it now then I never will." 

Magnus nodded. "Okay baby."

"A week went by since Sebastian had cornered me. He hadn't talked to me since and when he sat with us at the table, he didn't look at me or say anything to me. However that Friday was the day when he came up to me. It was right when the last bell rang and I went to the bathroom. When I went to wash my hands I saw the bathroom door open and looking up into the mirror I saw Sebastian standing behind me. He started to apologize saying how sorry he was for cornering me and saying the things he did. 

He sounded and looked so genuine that I forgave him. He honestly was a sweet guy at the time and when he asked me out again I said yes. I don't know why...I guess because he was the only one who ever gave me attention. Who looked at me instead of Jace or even Isabelle. It felt nice for someone finally to notice me you know? So I said yes. We exchanged numbers and he told me he would text me the details. When I got home I had a text from him saying to meet him at the diner at 12 for lunch if I wanted. I texted him back saying I would be there. The next day was the date and that's when everything went wrong." 

*Flash Back*

When Alec got to the diner after walking a few blocks, he already saw Sebastian sitting at a table. Walking over, Sebastian looked up and smiled at Alec. The other teen smiled back and sat down in the chair across from Sebastian. They each ordered a milk shake and fries since they both weren't that hungry. As they sat there in silence, Sebastian was the first to break it. He started asking innocent questions like what Alec's favorite color was and how long he's lived in New York for. Alec also asked some questions as well. When they were done with their fries and milkshakes, Alec realized that the date wasn't so bad and that it was actually going pretty well. 

"Ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

Alec nodded as Sebastian paid the bill. When they walked out side, Sebastian grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him towards the dark ally right next to the diner. Alec was going to ask where they were going and why they weren't going back towards the car when Sebastian pushed Alec against the cold brick wall. Sebastian then cupped Alec's face with his right hand while pinning Alec to the wall with his left. With in seconds Sebastian's lips were on Alec's. It felt nice at first and he started to kiss back. But when Sebastian started to suck at Alec's neck while using one of his hands to unzip Alec's pants, Alec started to panic. He tried to push Sebastian off but he wouldn't budge.

"Sebastian stop." 

"Shh. It's okay baby." Sebastian mumbled as he fully unzipped Alec's pants and as he started to push them down, Alec used his strength to full push Sebastian off of him.

"Don't touch me. I think you should leave." 

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and walked towards his car. Alec took a deep breath in and out before pushing his pants back up and zipping them. He then started to walk out of the ally way and the direction of his home. He knew that his house was a long way but his siblings were both busy and he couldn't ask his parents. Alec cursed when it suddenly started to rain. 

"Get in." Sebastian said rolling up towards Alec.

"No." Alec said as he wrapped his arms around him as he started to shiver.

"I'm so sorry Alec. I shouldn't of done that. I got carried away. Alec you're just so fucking hot and so amazing. You're like no one else and I'm so sorry. So can you please get in? It's freezing and you're going to get sick from the rain. I promise I'll drive you straight home." 

Alec sighed. Sebastian was right. If he continued to walk he would get sick and it was freezing out. He didn't have a ride since he walked here. Alec looked around before walking around the car and getting into the back of the car. He didn't want to sit in the passenger seat because he didn't want to sit anywhere near Sebastian. Once the car started to move, Alec looked out the window. A few seconds later and Alec realized that the car was going really fast.

"Sebastian slow down." 

Sebastian only looked in the rear view mirror before looking back at the road. He didn't say a word nor did he slow down. Alec's eyes widened and when he looked out the window he saw that they past his street.

"Sebastian where are we going? Why are you driving so fast?" 

Sebastian laughed. "You are mine Alec. You're going to learn how to love me like the way I love you." 

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Let me out Sebastian!" 

"Shhh. It's okay my love. We're going to be together now. Just you and me." 

Alec felt tears in his eyes. When he looked out the front window he saw the street light turn red but Sebastian wasn't slowing down. He turned his head to look out his own window and his eyes widened in fear.

"Look out!" Alec wanted to scream but before he could, the truck heading their way crashed right into them.

*End of Flashback*

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up five days later in the hospital. When I woke up I asked what had happened and when they told me I was in an accident I started to remember everything. I started to panic. I wanted to get out of that bed but when I tried to move my legs...I started to panic more. They had to sedate me and put me under once more and when I woke up a few hours later they told me that I would never be able to use my legs again. I was terrified. And you know what sucks? My parents didn't even care. They were at a conference two states away and when my sister called them...they said that they would see me when they came home and that their conference was too important to miss."

"Oh my god Alexander...I am so sorry." Magnus whispered as he pulled Alec in his arms. 

Alec felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. "And you know what the worst part of it was? When they asked me what had happened...they didn't believe me. Sebastian's dad is the sheriff at the station and so they all know Sebastian. They believe he's a kid that would never do anything like that so when I told them the story they thought that I hit my head to hard and that I wasn't remembering what had happened right. Sebastian only came out of the crash with a broken arm. After the crash, I hadn't seen him since. That night at the club was the first time I've seen him in years." 

Magnus closed his eyes. "I'm going to kill him. How could he do something like this? You don't deserve this Alexander."

Alec sighed and cupped Magnus's face. "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't at the time but I've learnt to live with it. I'm okay Magnus. Now more then ever since I'm with you." 

Magnus smiled and leaned in as he kissed Alec. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus. I love you so much. You're the first person besides my siblings to look at me like I'm a human being. You're the first person who doesn't care that I can't walk. Thank you for not turning away from me."

"You don't need to thank me Alexander. You're such an amazing person and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."  
\-------  
Alec and Magnus stayed in bed for a few more minutes before Alec looked at the clock to see it was already eleven. They had slept in and Alec's eyes widened when he saw the time. He sat up and when he reached out for his chair he saw that his chair somehow rolled away from the bed.

"Shit. Magnus can you do me a favor? Can you bring my chair over here please? My client is going to be here in an hour and I need to get ready." 

"I totally forgot about that. Of course darling. I need to get out of this bed so I can get ready too." 

Once Alec was back in his wheel chair he told Magnus he was going to take a quick shower. Magnus asked if Alec needed any help with a wink and Alec just laughed and shook his head. Once Alec was done with the shower and dressed Magnus took one after him. After he was done they ate breakfast which was more like brunch and when they were done they heard a knock at Alec's door. Alec wheeled him self over and when he opened the door he was not expecting the person on the other side to be the girl who was with Sebastian that day at the club. It was no other than Camille.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.   
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is supporting me and for everyone who is reading this.  
> I also want you all to know that I read and appreciate every comment and i'll try more to respond to you guys (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Alec froze. It all made sense now. When he first read the name of the person who bought his painting, he knew that the name sounded familiar. He just couldn't remember where it was from. Camille was looking down at Alec with a smirk on her face. Camille was about to say something when her head snapped up and looked behind Alec. 

"Everything okay Alex...Camille?" Magnus asked as he was now standing behind Alec.

Camille laughed and pushed her way inside. Alec sighed and closed the door as he turned around. He saw Camille walking towards Magnus and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Magnus pushed her away and wiped at his cheek where there was lip stick. 

"Baby, what are you doing here with Sebastian's pet?" Camille asked.

Alec tensed up and ducked his head. Magnus quickly walked over and crouched down next to Alec and grabbed his hand. He then looked up at Camille. 

"I'm not your baby and I will never be again. Get that through your head Camille. And for your information Alexander is nobody's pet. What are you even doing here?" Magnus spat.

Camille sighed. "I bought a painting from him. It's a gift for someone. So can I have my painting now or what?" 

Alec looked up and glared at Camille. "Fine. But stay here and don't you fucking touch a thing." 

Alec gave Magnus's hand a squeeze before letting go and wheeling towards the back of his apartment. When he came back he had a painted canvas on his lap. He then quickly wheeled himself back over to Magnus and held out the painting towards Camille. The painting was of a dark starry sky with an open road. 

"Here is your painting. You have it. You can go now." Alec sneered.

Camille smiled and walked over. She then trailed a finger down Alec's cheek and chin causing Alec to flinch and for Magnus to stand up and put himself between the two. Camille just laughed and shook her head. 

"I understand now. You have a thing for him don't you Magnus? But don't worry. It won't last long. He wont give you what you need. Not like I can. Besides, he won't be yours forever. Not if he can help it. Sebastian always get's what he wants and what he want's is his little pet." Camille replied before quickly walking out of Alec's apartment with the painting tucked under her arm. 

Alec froze and tensed up even more at Camille's last words. He squeezed his eyes tightly and felt panic rising in his chest. He was about to have a panic attack. That is until he felt an arm wrap around him and a finger under his chin. When Alec opened his eyes he saw that Magnus was sitting on his lap.

"Hey, shh. You're okay Alexander. He's never going to hurt you or get to you again baby." Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes again and leaned his forehead on Magnus's shoulder. "I thought I was done with him Magnus. I thought..." Alec said before he started to choke up.

"I know Alexander. I know. Just like I thought I was done with Camille. But we will get through this. Together. He won't get to you. I won't allow it baby." 

Alec lifted his head and pressed a small kiss on Magnus's lips. "And I won't let Camille hurt you either Magnus."

Magnus smiled and cupped Alec's cheek as he leaned in and placed his lips on Alec's. Alec smiled into the kiss and when he felt Magnus's tongue poke out asking for permission, Alec slowly opened his mouth and let Magnus's tongue wander. Alec moaned into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around Magnus pulling him tightly against him. Magnus then started to kiss down Alec's jaw and onto his neck, sucking on a part of his sensitive skin causing Alec to moan.

"Oh god." Alec whimpered as he tilted his head to the side to give Magnus more room.

Magnus began to suck harder causing Alec to whimper once more. A few seconds later Magnus lifted his head and blew on the now freshly made hickey which made the man under him to shiver. Magnus was about to lean back in when Alec placed a hand on his chest.

"What is it baby?" Magnus asked in concern. 

"Do you want me?" Alec whispered looking away.

"Of course I do. I'm here aren't I?"

Alec groaned and shook his head. "No. Do you want me? As in have sex with me Magnus? It's just...i'm a virgin and it's just...people have told me that no one would ever want to have sex with me because I can't move. I would be boring in bed and I..."

Alec was cut off by Magnus kissing him.

"Alexander, I would love to have sex with you. You have no idea." Magnus whispered.

"Really?" 

Magnus chuckled and nodded. "Really."

"So you would want to have sex with me right now then?" Alec asked.

"No." Magnus replied.

Alec frowned. "Oh..."

"Not like that baby. It's just I want your first time to be special. Which is why I'm going to call Isabelle and have her come over because I don't want you to be by yourself where you can get into your head. I'm going to go home and get things ready. Then I'll come back and take you you to my place for a date and then we will have the most amazing sex ever." 

Alec groaned in pleasure as he thought about it. Alec pulled Magnus into another hug. "Thank you. For everything."

Magnus closed his eyes and kissed Alec's temple. "No need to thank me baby. You deserve so much."   
\-----------  
When Isabelle got to Alec's apartment, Magnus went straight towards his loft. He was very excited about tonight and he couldn't wait to see Alec again. Even though he had just seen him twenty minutes ago. He decided to get his place ready before getting ready himself ready. After an hour of setting up his place just the way he wanted, he finally got into another shower and then got ready. He decided to wait until 5 to get Alec and it was only now 2 p.m. 

Magnus decided to finish up the stack of paper work he had to do so that way he could get that out of the way and just focus on his amazing boyfriend. After three hours later, it was finally 5 p.m. Magnus texted Isabelle letting her he was on his way. He climbed into his car and drove to Alec's apartment. 

When he got there, he knocked on the door and five minutes later the door slowly open and Magnus's jaw dropped. In front of him was Alec in a white buttoned down shirt and black skinny jeans and black combats boots. He looked absolutely beautiful. Magnus quickly crouched down and smashed his lips onto Alec's causing the other man to whimper. 

"What was that for?" Alec asked with a blush on his face when they pulled apart.

"You just look so amazing Alexander. So fucking hot." Magnus replied.

Isabelle laughed as she walked over to them. "I'm leaving now. Take care of my brother Magnus and don't break him if you know what I mean." 

Alec's eyes widened and he chocked on air. Magnus chuckled. "I plan too. Thank you for staying with him."

Isabelle nodded. "Of course. Alec told me what had happened...Sebastian needs to stay away from my brother."

"I know Isabelle. I know."

Alec sighed. "Can we go now please?" 

Magnus nodded and kissed his cheek. "Of course baby. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the wait on this story. But I finally got around to writing a new chapter and I will try my best to update more!
> 
> This chapter mainly contains Smutt. You have been warned. (Horribly written because I suck at writing smutt haha)

Magnus tied a blindfold around Alec's head before they entered Magnus's apartment. Alec laughed and asked Magnus if blindfolding him was necessary and Magnus just shushed him telling him it was because he wanted his surprise to be... well, a surprise. Alec just huffed and rolled his eyes playfully before Magnus placed the blindfold over his eyes.

"You ready sweetheart?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear causing Alec to shiver. 

"Yes." Alec whispered back.

Magnus smiled and placed a small kiss right behind Alec's ear before straightening up and opening his door. He wheeled Alec inside and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later Alec realized that they had stopped moving and suddenly he could see again. He gasped at the sight. In front of him was a table set for two. There were candles lit everywhere. Slow music playing. Food set up on plates and apple cider in glasses since Alec couldn't drink. It was gorgeous. 

Alec looked up and when he saw Magnus smile so fondly at him, he felt his eyes sting and even though he tried to hold back he felt one tear escape and roll down his cheek. Magnus quickly moved so he was now crouched down in front of Alec and gently cupped Alec's face as he wiped the tear away.

"Oh god. You hate it." Magnus said with sadness in his eyes.

Alec quickly reached out and cupped Magnus's face with both hands. "No Magnus. I love it. I love it so much." 

"Then what's wrong Alexander?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec looked away in embarrassment. "No one has ever done something like this for me."

"Oh my sweet." Magnus whispered. He placed his hand back on Alec's face and turned his head so he could look at Magnus. "I will give you the world Alexander. You have no idea."

Alec leaned his head up and pressed his lips against Magnus's. Magnus leaned into the kiss and put his whole heart into it the way Alec was. When the broke apart Alec smiled causing Magnus to smile as well.

"It smells amazing in here. Can we eat?" Alec asked.

Magnus laughed and nodded. He was about to wheel Alec towards the table but Alec shook his head and did it himself. Magnus smiled at that and headed towards the table. There was one seat for him and he had moved the other chair a while ago so Alec could use his own chair. 

"I made ravioli. It was my mom's recipe. I've only made it once before....I hope you like it." 

Seeing the sadness in Magnus's eyes when he mentioned his mother made Alec reach out and grab Magnus's hand. He then brought the back of his hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He didn't know how Magnus's mom died but he did know she wasn't around anymore.

"I'm sure I will love it Magnus. Your mother would be so proud of you Magnus. So proud." 

Magnus felt his own eyes tear up. "Thank you. That means so much to me." 

"You know i'm here for you if you ever need to talk right?"

"Of course. And I will. Just not now. I want today to be a happy one."

Alec nodded. He then lifted his fork to his mouth and took a bite and when he did he practically moaned. 

"Oh my god. This is amazing!" 

Magnus chuckled and began to eat his own food. The two talked about everything and nothing at the same time. It was nice. Magnus couldn't remember when the last time he did this with someone he was dating. Sure with Camille, it had started out this way but it wasn't real. Nothing was ever real with her. But with Alec. Everything was new and real. So so real. Alec was innocent and kind and amazing and gorgeous inside and out. He made Magnus laugh and for the first time in a long time he felt like he belonged.

"I'm so happy we're doing this." Magnus said out of nowhere.

Alec looked up and tilted his head with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Magnus breathed out.

Once they were done Magnus took the dishes to the sink and walked back over to Alec who was watching Magnus. Slowly Magnus began to blow the candles out one by one and then turned off the radio. When he was done he walked back to Alec who looked at him confused. Magnus smirked and walked around Alec until he was wheeling Alec towards the bedroom. When he opened his bedroom door, Alec gasped again. 

There were rose petals leading towards the bed and some were on the king-sized bed. There were a few scented candles around the room making the room smell heavinly. Above the bed was a sky light which the light from the moon was beautifully shining through. 

"Oh my god." Alec whispered. 

Magnus smiled and leaned down to capture Alec's lips once more. Alec moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus slid his own hands under Alec's thighs and Alec let out a yelp when Magnus picked him up and carried him to the bed. He gently laid Alec down and slowly crawled over him. He placed a hand on Alec's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you still want this Alexander? It's okay if you don't. We don't need to rush this." 

"Magnus. I want this. I want you. Do you..do you still want too?" 

"I want this just as much Alexander." Magnus whispered before leaning in to kiss Alec once more.

Alec smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Magnus once more. Their tounges dances, their lips gliding against each other. Magnus slowly lifted his head and pecked Alec's lips one last time before trailing kisses down Alec's jaw and neck. Alec tilted his head back and to the side. He let out a moan and his eyes slipped shut.

"You're so beautiful." Magnus murmured against his skin.

He lifted his head and slid a hand under Alec's shirt. Alec moaned again at the touch and Magnus couldn't wait to hear what his moans sounded like when he was in real pleasure. He looked up at Alec and saw that Alec was looking back at him.

"May I?" Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled and nodded his head. Magnus helped Alec to sit up so he could take his shirt off. When Alec laid back down Magnus couldn't help but to stare. He slowly placed his fingertips on Alec's chest and gently dragged them down on each ab and onto his stomach. He felt Alec as if he was fragile and the look on Magnus's face made Alec reach up and grab Magnus's neck as he pulled it down and kissed Magnus.

Alec took Magnus's shirt in his own hands and pulled away. "I...."

"Yes." Magnus replied knowing what Alec wanted to ask but was to shy to do so.

Magnus lifted up his arms and Alec slowly lifted Magnus's shirt over his head and over his arms throwing it to the side. Alec placed his hands on Magnus's chest and looked up at Magnus as he looked down at him.

"You're the beautiful one Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus whispered back bringing his head down once more and leaving delicate and soft kisses all over Alec's face and down his neck once more. 

Alec gasped as Magnus made his way down Alec's chest and latched onto one of his nipples. Magnus pinched the other one causing Alec to groan and run his hands through Magnus's hair. Magnus smiled as he knew Alec was enjoying this. It was Alec's first time and he wanted it to be special and amazing for him. Especially since of the nasty thoughts he knew Alec had about himself not being able to be good in bed while he couldn't move his legs. He wanted to know that even if Alec couldn't move his legs it didn't mean Alec was less special, less of his worth. Alec was already good. Magnus was turned on so much that he could feel himself harden every whimper or moan Alec made.

Magnus began to trail kisses down Alec's stomach and when he got to Alec's pants he lifted his head and looked up at Alec seeing Alec with half opened eyes looking down at him. He placed his hands on Alec's pants and leaned over to place a kiss on Alec's temple.

"Are you okay with this?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec turned his head. "I...."

"What is it baby?" Magnus asked turning Alec's head with a finger.

"Don't laugh okay?"

Magnus quickly moved a leg so he was now straddling Alec. He moved both of his hands so he could place one on each side of Alec letting him know he would listen. "I would never."

"It's just....I don't want you to leave me or something because you find out it's not enjoyable. I won't be able to move Magnus. You're going to have to do all the work and I feel so bad. I want to pleasure you the way you do to me and I....I'm useless here Magnus. I...."

"Oh Alexander....you have no idea. You already make me feel so good. I don't mind doing the work baby. I promise you I don't. And you give me just amount of pleasure as I do for you. This goes both ways sweetheart." Magnus replied and grabbed Alec's hand and placing it on the bulge in his pants. Alec blushed and tried to look away but Magnus wouldn't allow it.

"Do you think that this...this would have happened if I wasn't enjoying it? God Alec. You have no idea what you do to me. You're hot and sexy and the noises you make send shivers up my spine. You're beautiful. Every single part of you is. And there are other ways you can pleasure me Alec. Just like there is for you. I promise you I am enjoying this. And trust me when I say this... I can not wait to get inside of you." 

Alec giggled. "Thank you Magnus. For understanding." 

"Of course Alexander. Of course."

"Hey Mags?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you. I love you so much." Alec whispered.

Magnus's eyes widened and he felt warmth he has never felt before spread throughout his whole body. Never has someone told him that they loved him and meant it the way Alec did. Looking down at Alec he could see the insecurity rise back into Alec and Magnus cursed in his head. 

"I love you Alexader. More than you know." 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus hard on the mouth. Tounges colided and teeth clashes. Alec gently grabbed Magnus's hands and placed them on top of his pants.

"I'm ready." Alec whispered.

Magnus kissed Alec one more time before latching onto Alec's neck and unbuttoning Alec's jeans. He slowly slid them along with his boxers off. He had to help Alec lift up his hips but he managed to get them off a few seconds later after. Once he got them off he threw the clothes on the floor and looked down at Alec. The boy was gorgeous. He then frowned when he saw how many scars were on Alec's legs. There were big ones and short ones. When he heard Alec whimper he looked up and saw his eyes squeezed shut. So he leaned down and kissed every scar he saw causing Alec to gasp and to open his eyes.

"You're so fucking hot Alec. So Gorgeous. And it's all for me to see. God Alexander..."

Alec smiled and felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. "Really? I'm not..disgusting?"

"No my love. You're beautiful. Scars and all."

Alec then reached up and placed his hands on Magnus's belt. "Your turn."

Magnus smiled and nodded. He let Alec unbuckle his belt, slide it through the loops and throw it to the side. Magnus then lips himself up so Alec could slide down his pants and boxers and throw them to the side as well. 

"Magnus..." Alec whispered as Magnus sat back down bare and all. "You're breathtaking." 

"Not as breathtaking as you." Magnus replied leaning down to kiss Alec's chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know you can't feel your legs but can you feel...everything else?"

Alec blushed and nodded his head. "I uh...yes."

Magnus grinned. "Excellent." 

Alec had no idea what he meant by that but when he felt a wet tongue lick up his shaft he couldn't help but to let out a whine. Magnus then swallowed Alec whole and it made Alec arch his back off the bed. A few minutes later Alec pulled on Magnus's hair telling him to stop.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." Alec panted.

"That's okay. I wouldn't mind." Magnus winked.

"I want to cum when you're in me Magnus." Alec replied with a blush.

Magnus groaned and tilted his head back. "God that's hot."

Alec chuckled and used his arm strength to push himself up so he could kiss Magnus's jaw and start to kiss his way down until his lips were on Magnus's collar bone and he began to suck and lick and bite. Magnus moaned out and grabbed onto Alec's hair. 

"That feels....amazing." Magnus sighed out.

Alec smirked and trailed his hand down the other mans chest, stomach, and when he found what he was looking for he gently grabbed Magnus's shaft and started to pump him slowly. Magnus groaned and placed his head on Alec's shoulder and placing kisses on it. 

"You keep doing that and i'm not going to last." Magnus said as he gently pushed Alec back down causing him to laugh.

Magnus then reached over towards his night stand and grabbed a condom and some lube. He placed them on the bed next to him and looked down into Alec's eyes once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes. Are you?"

Magnus nodded. "God yes."

Magnus then reached for the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. He rubbed them together so they wouldn't be too cold when opening Alec up.

"Now darling this is going to be your first time so it's going to be uncomfortable at first. I'm going to be prepping you first and you will feel a slight burn, but trust me it will feel amazing after a few seconds. If you need me to stop at any time, if i'm hurting you, you tell me okay Alexander?"

"Yes. Just please...please get on with it."

Magnus chuckled and moved his index finger so it was now circling Alec's rim. Alec jumped when he felt it.

"Relax." Magnus whispered as he moved to suck onto Alec's neck. Once he felt him relax he slowly eased the first finger in.

Alec hissed at the burn but it wasn't as bad as he thought. Magnus asked if he was okay and when he nodded he pushed his finger in inch by inch until it was fully in. Magnus watched Alec for any signs of pain before slowing pushing his finger in and out. Alec soon began to moan.

"More. I need more." 

Magnus kissed Alec's stomach and slowly started to insert another and soon another. "Enough. I want you Magnus. Please please." 

Magnus slowly slid his fingers out of Alec and grabbed the lube. "Shh. I got you baby. I got you." 

Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist just as he was about to grab the lube. Magnus looked over in confusion but smiled when Alec grabbed the lube and the condom. He ripped the packet with his teeth causing Magnus to groan at how hot the sight was. Alec then poured some lube onto his hand and grabbed Magnus's length and slowly started to pump it. He then slid the condom on and lubed that up as well. When he was done he laid back down and lined Magnus's length up to his hole.

"Alexander you are so fucking hot. Jesus." Magnus groaned out. "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes. Just...go slow."

"Of course. I don't want to hurt you so say stop if I do okay?" 

"Yes now get inside me."

Magnus chuckled. "Greedy greedy."

Suddenly Alec felt the tip of Magnus go inside him. Magnus slowly started to push in inch by inch just like he did with his fingers. When he was half way in Alec grabbed his wrist panting. 

"Wait." Alec said closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Magnus asked kissing Alec's forhread.

"I just need a minute. You're huge." 

"Just tell me when Alexander." Magnus whisperes as he started to kiss Alec's neck once more.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec this time on the lips before pushing in all the way. Once he was seated inside of Alec, he waited until Alec gave him the go. 

"Move. Please move." Alec moaned.

Magnus slowly began to thrust in and out of Alec. It was a little painful at first, nothing but a burn for Alec but soon it turned into something he would have never expected. It was the most amazing thing he had felt. The pleasure started to build and build. 

"Oh god. Faster Magnus. Faster." Alec moaned out.

Magnus grabbed each of Alec's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He made sure that was okay with Alec knowing he was sensitive about his legs. Once Alec nodded Magnus started to snap his hips. He thrusted hard and fast and Alec saw Stars.

"Magnus..Mag....nggggh." 

"I got you baby. I got you." Magnus moaned out.

Magnus was now in a position to hit Alec's prostate each time causing Alec to moan loudly every time Magnus slammed into his bundle of nerves. 

"I...I'm gonna..."

"Me too baby. Me too. Cum for me. Let me see you." 

A few more thrusts and the two let out a moan as they came together. After their high was gone Magnus slowly pulled out and Alec winced a little. Magnus quickly walked to the bathroom and got rid of the condom and grabbed a washcloth before heading back to Alec. When he saw Alec he froze. Alec was sweaty and his eyes were half open with his gorgeous lips parted. Alec was a dream.

Magnus walked over and climbed back onto the bed. He was about to clean Alec up from Alec's cum on his chest and stomach but decided something better. He leaned his head down and started to lick up Alec's cum.

"Magnus...you..you don't have to...oh my god." Alec said with a moan.

Instead of responding Magnus kept on licking it up and moaning himself. When he was done he wiped Alec down and threw the wash cloth.   
"You taste delicious."

Alec smiled and moved so his head was resting on Magnus's chest. He then kissed the spot where his heart was and pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you Magnus."

"And I love you. Go to sleep my heart. We will talk in the morning." 

With a kiss to Alec's head the two cuddled up against each other and fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces. It had been a good day and they couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what was in store for them.


End file.
